LA MUJER DE MI AMIGO
by nitamaricl
Summary: Hinata Hyuga estaba dispuesta hacer lo que fuera para proteger la herencia de ella y la de su hermana incluso casarse solo para hacer feliz a su padre... Naruto Uzumaki era un yaqui, playboy y seductor que supuestamente estaba enamorado de la novia de uno de sus amigos Sakura al menos eso pensaba él, pero su mundo se vino abajo cuando conoció a mujer de su otro amigo.
1. Chapter 1

**LA MUJER DE MI AMIGO**

No me pertenecen los personajes de Naruto son del maestro Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta historia es completamente AU, pero hace un buen tiempo que me ha rondado así que tenía que escribirla. Es NaruHina así que si no les gusta esta pareja no lea, aunque tiene tintes de otras parejas.

Prólogo

Una elegante mujer en sus veintes salía furiosa del edificio corporativo del holding Hyuga, venia de una reunión con su padre, el director de las empresas pero como siempre había salido enojada y frustada, al llegar a su auto llamó a su hermana Hanabi para que se encontraran en su departamento, su hermana le estaba haciendo una taza de té, " _así que te fue mal he hermana_ ", " _no sabes nada Hanabi_ ", le dijo mientras bebía su té, " _no sólo me dijo que no le importaba el doctorado en economía ni que tenga mi propia y exitosa empresa nunca dejaría que una mujer manejara el directorio de las empresa Hyuga y que la única forma que una de nosotras se meta en el directorio es por medio de él, Neji o nuestro marido, pero me dijo que jamás permitirá que te cases con Shino, nuestro futuro marido debería ser un empresario exitoso como nuestro primo_ ", Hanabi suspiró sabía que su padre nunca aceptaría su relación con su guardaespaldas, aunque era un japonés de una buena familia especialista en artes marciales, ni que Hinata quien había estudiado administración de empresas en Oxford y un doctorado en economía en Yale, que era dueña de una empresa muy exitosa de diseño, manejara el dinero de los Hyuga, el único problema era su sexo, su padre era un misógino que jamás admitiría que una mujer es lo suficientemente buena para manejar el directorio de un holding como el Hyuga, " _sabes Hinata tú y yo vamos a salir hoy, Shino no está en la ciudad y tengo ganas de divertirme vamos a La Hoja, en la noche… una noche de chicas_ ", su hermana sabia como hacerle olvidar su mal rato, pero no podía olvidar a su padre era un hombre muy obstinado pero quería de demostrarle lo eficaz que podría ser manejando a la empresa Hyuga, pero una noche de distracción era lo que necesitaba después de esa horrible reunión.

Naruto Uzumaki disfrutaba de una buen wisky en el VIP del club nocturno más exclusivo de Londres, La Hoja, odiaba esta ciudad y el país, él era un americano de tomo y lomo, rubio, alto de unos increíbles ojos azules, un playboy que jugaba siempre a ganador con las mujeres, menos mal era su última noche en la ciudad, sólo estaba cerrando un negocio que su amigo y socio Gaara no pudo hacer por estar de invitado en una exposición en Nueva York, claro como él era uno de los patrocinadores del arte... pero bueno era su ultima noche y quería divertirse, tener sexo con una hermosa mujer y volar temprano de vuelta a su trabajo en Nueva York, a casa. Mientras miraba por la pista de baile del VIP se fijó en una mujer en especial, era bajita, no más de un 1 metro 60 cm, pero llena de curvas con un cabello negro azulado en un coleta alta con un vestido corto y tacones, con un escote de infarto con unos pechos más grandes que sus manos una cinturita pequeña y un trasero redondo y respingado, esa mujer era un sueño y sería suya esa noche, se para de su lugar caminando hacia la mujer, está a punto de hablarle cuando ella se da vuelta mirándolo fijamente, parece que lo reconoce ya que observa sorpresa en esos ojos color lavanda, Naruto no sabe porque esa simple mirada lo dejo paralizado, la mujer lo miro con cara de extrañeza como si lo conociera pero al mirarlo detenidamente desaparece todo de esos enigmáticos ojos antes de que Naruto pueda reaccionar la ve yéndose del lugar. Él no sabe porque se quedó paralizado sólo sabe que ella era lejos la mujer más hermosa que había visto y que no pudo hacer nada más que mirarla y ver como salía del lugar, luego se sonrío a si mismo parece que esa noche se iría sólo a dormir una lástima...

Hinata había vuelto al departamento de la discoteca, aún sorprendida por el encuentro con ese hombre, había vuelto al VIP porque había dejado su bolso y se quedo viendo a ese hombre alto y atractivo por un momento pensó que era Él, tenían los mismos rasgos pero el cabello era diferente, dejo de pensar en Él, hace ya más de 7 años que no se veían y ella prefería que fuera así, además ya lo había olvidado y hoy tenía problemas más importantes que resolver, necesitaba una solución, lo que necesitaba era un marido, un exitoso empresario que la dejara manejar el dinero de su madre, eso era lo que buscaba proteger, su madre al casarse con su padre había aportado una gran fortuna a las arcas de los Hyugas y al morir ese dinero era de ella y su hermana pero estaba en los numero de los Hyuga y habían muchas mujeres rondando a su padre, sabía que su padre nunca las dejaría desamparadas pero ella no iba a permitir que alguna mujerzuela gozara del dinero que les pertenecía a ellas por nacimiento, conocía bien a las mujeres de su círculo y sabía lo manipuladoras y persuasivas que podían llegar a ser después de todo ella era así. Lo que Hinata Hyuga necesitaba era un marido, pero quien, había terminado hace 4 meses su relación de 2 años con Kiba, al encontrarlo con dos mujeres en la cama, el muy desgraciado ni siquiera era tan buen amante pero el dinero lo podía todo, necesitaba un hombre más integro alguien que su padre admirara y que ella conociera…. Viendo una revista de sociales donde aparecía Kiba con una modelo de cuarta, su nueva conquista, en la inauguración de una galería en Nueva York se fijó en otra de las fotos, donde dos hombres sonreían a la cámara, pertenecían al grupo patrocinador de esa exposición, uno moreno alto de penetrantes ojos oscuros y el otro un pelirrojo de mirada verde aguamarina, ambos muy atractivos, ella conocía muy bien a uno de esos hombres habían sido compañeros y buenos amigos en el internado Saint Paul en Londres, a Hinata le brillaban los ojos al dejar esa revista y meterse a internet para comprar el primer pasaje a Nueva York había encontrado a su futuro marido y estaba lista para hacer que su padre se tragara sus palabras, ahora sólo faltaba que su amigo aceptara casarse con ella….


	2. Chapter 2

**LA MUJER DE MI AMIGO.**

 **CAPITULO 1.**

 **LA PROPUESTA.**

Subaku no Gaara tomaba una buen café mirando por la ventana de su oficina Manhattan, el sol se reflejaba en los diversos edificios que rodeaban el suyo el de la empresa de él y sus amigos, KAGE, era un empresa que se especializaba en inmobiliaria y restauración de edificios, eran sumamente exitosos tanto que Gaara estaba a punto de dar un cambio radical a su vida después de vivir por 5 años en Estados Unidos se había decidido que fuera él la cara visible de Kage en Europa, y desde el próximo mes viviría en París, Londres hubiese sido la opción lógica después de todo había estudiado allí, pero también estaban los recuerdos de Anne y eso aún era demasiado doloroso.

Hablando de Londres se había sorprendido de recibir la llamada de su hermana Temari diciéndole que Hinata Hyuga quería verlo, en Nueva York, Hinata y él habían sido compañeros de internado y no la había visto en 5 años desde el funeral… no es que no tuvieran relación pero ella vivía en Londres y él odiaba viajar a esa ciudad, demasiados recuerdos, si podía evitarlo lo hacía como hace unos días que prefirió que Naruto cerrara el trato de Londres, tenía cita para almorzar con ella en un buen y elegante restaurante italiano, Temari no le había dicho la razón de la visita de Hinata y en verdad estaba intrigado, sólo recordaba a la hermosa pero tímida amiga de Anne y bien que lo pasaban mientras estaban en el internado.

La Piccolina era un restaurante hermoso situado en una zona exclusiva y Hinata estaba disfrutando de la vista mientras esperaba a su amigo, Gaara apareció de pronto y Hinata no pudo evitar pensar que era un hombre sumamente guapo con un buen porte, ella esperaba que le fuera bien en su reunión y que Gaara aceptara el trato que tenía que ofrecerle, después de todo era un buen trato, sólo esperaba que su corazón no estuviera ocupado, no quería hacerle daño.

Gaara se encontró frente a la hermosa mujer, Hinata Hyuga siempre había sido hermosa pero ahora estaba espectacular con su ropa elegante y maquillaje, no se comparaba a la jovencita que él había conocido, lo recibió en la mesa con una franca sonrisa, el hombre no pudo evitar sentir algo de turbación, Hinata le recordaba un pasado hermoso pero doloroso, le recordaba a lo que había perdido le recordaba a Anne… Anne Wase había sido su novia desde que tenía unos 13 años, pero se habían conocido a los 11 en el internado Saint Paul de Londres, había sido el amor de su vida estaban destinados a estar juntos tenían todo preparado para el matrimonio sólo esperaban que ella cumpliera los 18 años y llevar a cabo la ceremonia, pero el destino había querido otra cosa, Anne había ido a Suiza a esquiar con sus padres, la última vacación junto a ellos antes de convertirse en su mujer, pero ella y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de helicóptero, él y Hinata estaban destruidos, ella era la mejor amiga de Anne, y él su novio, ambos habían sentido el dolor de perder a alguien amado, Gaara prefirió refugiarse en el estudio y los negocios, se había ido de su amado Inglaterra huyendo de los recuerdos y estudiado en Estados Unidos, donde había conocido a sus dos socios y amigos, comenzado una vida, lejos de sus fantasmas, ahora Hinata se aparecía frente a ella luego de 5 años sin verse.

Gaara miraba a la peliazul, _"Hinata te ves muy bien, disculpa mi impertinencia pero me tiene intrigado tu llamada, sé que nunca te gustó mucho Estados Unidos y verte aquí en Manhattan después de tanto tiempo, me intriga, debe haber una razón para querer verme con tanta urgencia"_.

Bueno Gaara lo sabrás muy pronto le respondió ella mientras tomaba un sorbo del excelente vino que le habían servido, _"lo primero es saber ¿cómo te encuentras tú?",_ le dijo ella. Gaara la miró y le habló de su empresa, sus amigos y socios de la bien que les estaba yendo, que pronto se iría a vivir a Paris para representar a Kage en Europa, eso último fue lo que más interesó a Hinata, si Gaara se iba a vivir a Europa su plan se haría más fácil, después de dejarlo hablar ella le pregunto, _"todo lo que me cuentas es grandioso, ¿pero estas con alguien? ¿Tienes pareja?"_. Esa última pregunta incomodó un poco a Gaara pero no podía mentirle a alguien que era parte de su pasado Hinata lo conocía así que le respondió con la verdad, _"no he podido superar la perdida de Anne… Hinata, pero si me preguntas si he sido célibe durante 5 años la respuesta es no, pero nadie ha podido borrar el recuerdo de Anne"._ Hinata miró con simpatía a su amigo, ella tampoco había olvidado a Anne, morir tan joven… pero si Gaara estaba sólo ella tenía a su candidato, tomándolo de la mano le dijo _"Entonces querido amigo tengo una propuesta que ofrecerte, un gran negocio que podría beneficiarnos a ambos"._

Gaara miraba las carpetas con los papeles que Hinata le ofrecía, le había contado todo, los problemas con su padre, el directorio del holding Hyuga, el fin de su noviazgo con Kiba, lo había encontrado en la cama con dos mujerzuelas de eso dos años de todas formas nunca le gusto el tal Kiba para su amiga, y la propuesta…

Hinata Hyuga le ofrecía su empresa de diseño de interiores evaluada en 20 millones de dólares, si:

Él estaba dispuesto a convertirse en su prometido en los próximos 3 meses a contar de la firma del acuerdo prenupcial y de llevar a cabo un matrimonio de dos años mínimo de duración.

Debía serle aparentemente fiel o sea la prensa ni su entorno (amigos y familiares) debía saber que esto era una farsa.

Que el matrimonio se termine por acuerdo mutuo o sea sin escándalos.

Él debía representar frente al directorio del Holding Hyuga los intereses financieros de Hinata y Hanabi, pero quien en realidad haría los manejos de las acciones serían la propia Hinata y Hanabi.

Al momento del divorcio dejaría a Hinata como la dueña de las acciones del Holding Hyuga.

Gaara debía darle crédito tanto a Hinata como Hanabi, que era abogada y que había hecho todos los papeles, era un plan perfecto si el aceptaba las condiciones... Gaara e Hinata se despidieron en la puerta del restaurante, Gaara iba a darle una respuesta el próximo lunes en París cuando ya estuviera instalado en Europa y ella tenía viaje a Londres de vuelta para ese mismo día miércoles, algo le decía a Hinata que Gaara la ayudaría y estaba muy contenta decidió caminar por las elegantes calles disfrutando del buen clima mientras se dirigía a su hotel para alistarse a volver a Inglaterra.

Mientras a la misma hora del almuerzo de Gaara y Hinata pero en otro restaurante cercano, en La Mer, una hermosa mujer de cabello rosado estaba embelesada mirando a los ojos a un guapo hombre de cabellos oscuros, él la miraba con deseo, ambos estaban con las manos entrelazadas, esperando a su mejor amigo para darle una gran noticia, mientras Naruto caminaba al restaurante francés pensaba en la mujer que amaba, la había extrañado en su viaje a Europa su sonrisa o la forma en que le gritaba cada vez que metía la pata, le encantaba, lo malo es que Sakura era la novia de su mejor amigo Sasuke hace ya varios años pero él no podía evitar sentir ese amor por la pelirosa ella había sido su primer ilusión y aunque nada había pasado entre ellos Naruto siempre pensó que ella lo amaba, no como amigo sino como algo más, así que había tomado la resolución de hablarle en serio y pedirle que dejara a Sasuke por él, después de todo llevaba como 4 años de noviazgo con Sasuke y no había ni planes de matrimonio, eso le daba esperanzas y sabía que a Sasuke le sería muy fácil encontrar a otra mujer, las mujeres siempre estaban detrás de él. Cuando el rubio entró al restaurante buscando a su amigo quedo petrificado a verlos a ambos juntos, supuestamente sólo iba a almorzar con él, esa mirada que se daban era diferente, cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de que su amigo ya había llegado lo miro feliz haciéndole un saludo con la mano para que se acercara donde estaban ellos, y cuando Sakura lo miró a los ojos le dijo con sonrisa feliz que se había casado con Sasuke el fin de semana pasado en Las Vegas, mostrándole un diamante enorme, Naruto no pudo evitar sentir su corazón romperse, aparentemente el trabajo de doctora de ella no había permitido que se organizara una boda como Dios manda así que Sasuke simplemente la llevó a un avión monto en él a los padres de ambos y se organizó la boda más rápida de la historia, que sentían que justo había sido el fin de semana que Naruto estaba en Europa por negocios y que por eso lo habían citado aquí para darle le gran noticia y que se irían de luna de miel a Las Bahamas por una semana. Naruto les presentó la sonrisa más sincera que pudo, pero por dentro se sentía mal, él pensaba que Sakura sentía algo por él pero se daba cuenta que todo había estado en su cabeza, se sentía ajeno en esa relación, los tres habían sido amigos de infancia pero el amor había nacido entre ellos dos y él se sentía fuera siempre pensó que Sakura los quería a ambos de la misma forma, pero no era así.

Después de ese largo almuerzo Naruto decidió caminar por las calles de Manhattan, no tenía ganas de volver al trabajo el sol brillaba pero para él era como un día de lluvia caminaba sin pensar sólo recordando a Sakura y todos los momentos con ella, él era un mujeriego pero todas las tipas con que había dormido no significaban nada sólo amaba a una y esa era Sakura pero ella no lo amaba y debía conformarse con su amistad, seguía caminando sin rumbo cuando un cuerpo lo golpea, por instinto abrazó a ese cuerpo que chocaba con él evitando una caída, sin querer sus manos se fueron hacía la cintura esbelta de una mujer y al mirar hacia abajo noto una cabellera azulada de una mujer que lo miraba con unos ojos de tono lavanda y una cara sonrosada, la sonrisa zorruna y seductora apareció bajando lentamente una de las manos hacia la curva de su trasero, ella se sonrojo aún más alejándose de él pidiéndole perdón por no haberlo visto alejándose del calor de ese rubio, él llevaba lentes oscuros pero esa cara ella la conocía era la segunda vez que lo veía la primera había sido hace algunos días en Londres en La Hoja, le volvió a pedir disculpas alejándose rápidamente de ese hombre le daba mala espina. Naruto intentó decirle algo a la belleza peliazul pero ella se escapó rápidamente de él, extraño sabía que había visto a esa mujer antes, esos ojos los recordaba se quedó mirándola mientras ella se perdía entre la gente y recordó a la chica de Londres parecía que estaban destinados a encontrase, lo bueno es que ese encuentro le hizo olvidar su pena actual nada mejor que una hermosa mujer, lástima que nuevamente se había escapado de él, sintiéndose un poco mejor decidió volver a su trabajo debía ayudar a Gaara con unos asuntos antes de que se trasladara a Francia, con mayor razón que ahora Sasuke estaba de luna de miel.

Dos días más tarde en Londres, el celular de Hinata sonó era la llamada telefónica de Francia que esperaba, Gaara había aceptado la propuesta y la esperaba mañana para firmar los papeles, Hinata llamó a Hanabi para contarle la buena noticia al fin su plan estaba en movimiento, ahora debía organizar una boda.


	3. Chapter 3

**LA MUJER DE MI AMIGO.**

 **CAPITULO 2.**

 **LA BODA.**

El sol entraba en forma fuerte por los grandes ventanales de la habitación donde en una cama enorme se encontraban dos cuerpos la habitación tenía ropa esparcida por todos lados, se notaba que los ocupantes de la cama habían tenido urgencia en quitarse la ropa, y la cama estaba bastante revuelta, sus ocupantes dormían plácidamente, él estaba con el torso tostado descubierto tapando su desnudez con una sábana de seda, el sol le estaba llegando a la cara despertándolo al mirar su entorno, y el cuerpo desnudo que estaba junto a él, sonrío zorrunamente al recordar los detalles del encuentro con esa mujer, mientras se levantaba para tomar una ducha era lunes y debía trabajar Naruto, llevaba casi 2 meses en Dubái trabajando en la construcción de un hotel de lujo, debía supervisar la construcción ya que él era el arquitecto en jefe de esa obra, ese trabajo había sido su salvación ya que así no estaría en Estados Unidos donde el ver la felicidad de Sakura y Sasuke le hacía mal, había sido Gaara el que firmo este contrato pero como él estaba en Paris organizando a Kage en Europa y su boda, por lo tanto la responsabilidad de este trabajo había recaído en él y había aprovechado muy bien su tiempo, divirtiéndose con las turistas que venían a conocer el lugar, no tenía nada que envidiarles a esos árabes ya que su porte y encanto atraía a muchas mujeres, como la que se encontraba en su cama ahora, era su tercera noche juntos pero ella volvería pronto a Canadá y no volvería a verla, lo cual estaba bien para él no quería compromisos sólo olvidar su dolor, por Sakura, mientras el agua caliente de la ducha recorría su cuerpo bien formado pensaba que era una lástima que no se había encontrado con la belleza peliazul nuevamente, tenía la secreta esperanza de toparse con ella se habían encontrado en Londres y Nueva York, porque no aquí en Dubaí, al pensar en esa mujer de hermosas curvas no pudo evitar excitarse, ella la peliazul a diferencia de Sakura que le inspiraba cariño y amor, le inspiraba sólo lujuria ya había tocado por unos segundos benditos ese cuerpo y no podía evitar imaginarse un encuentro intimo con ella sería delicioso, sus pensamientos pervertidos hicieron que su erección se volviera aún más dura, estaba a punto de tomar manos en el problema cuando sintió unas suaves manos jabonosas sobre su problemita, al parecer su amiga de cama se había levantado con ganas de seguir jugando, Candy una modelo rubia que estaba en Dubaí por una sección de fotos, bastante hermosa y dispuesta así nuestro querido Naruto olvidó a la pelirosa que amaba y la peliazul que deseaba al menos por unas horas más.

Gaara llevaba casi 2 meses viviendo en París, era viernes y se estaba arreglando para salir con su novia Hinata, su familia estaba feliz, Temari y Kanguro, sus hermanos, se sentía felices de él estuviera con alguien que al fin superara la perdida de Anne, les dolía engañarlos pero era parte del trato con Hinata, además este tiempo de noviazgo con Hinata había sido perfecto, no sólo ella lo acompañaba a aburridas reuniones sociales y fiestas con sus nuevos contactos, sino que iban a exposiciones comían en buenos restaurantes y aparecían en la prensa del corazón parisina, Hinata era divertida y tenían muchos conocidos en común, por lo que el tiempo juntos era bastante pasable, sintió en timbre de su departamento y era ella, su novia que se veía espectacular en un vestido corto color azul, iban a una cena donde él debía pedirle matrimonio ya que se había cumplido el plazo de noviazgo del contrato, Hinata se sentía cómoda en casa de Gaara le tenía mucha confianza y agradecía lo que su amigo estaba haciendo por ella, su padre estaba feliz, para Hiashi Huyga, Gaara era exactamente lo que quería de yerno un hombre íntegro, inteligente y exitoso, por lo que le insistía a Hinata que formalizara lo antes posible con él y que se casara de una buena vez, cada vez que su padre le hablaba de la boda Hinata no podía evitar reírse pon dentro, cuando su padre se entere que su integro yerno sólo había sido cómplice en un engaño, sabía que se iba a enfadar pero él se lo había buscado por no tenerle confianza a sus hijas para manejar su dinero. Hinata no pudo evitar lanza una sonora risa al pensar en su padre, Gaara la miró y le pregunto la razón de su risa y le dijo lo que su padre le había pedido que formalizara lo antes posible su relación, Hinata recordó algo en ese momento buscando en su bolso saco una cajita de terciopelo pasándosela a Gaara, él la abrió y vio un hermoso diamante, un anillo de compromiso, _"es bonito verdad, es para que me lo pases en la cena, no te pido que te arrodilles ni esas cosas pero al menos quería un bonito anillo"_ , le dijo mientras Gaara guardaba el anillo en su bolsillo y ella se acercaba para arreglarle la corbata, _"¿ya tienes preparado el lugar de la boda, y el vestido?"_ Hinata lo miro sonriéndole diciéndole que sí, el lugar de la boda sería una casa de campo a las afueras de París y que el vestido lo tenía casi listo pero quería que Temari y Hanabi la ayudaran para darle más realidad frente a la hermana de su novio, _"¿crees que creerán nuestra urgencia en casarnos?"_ , Hinata se paró frente a él tocándole la cara suavemente mirando esos lindos ojos verdes, " _si después de todo la historia que ha pasado ellos lo creerán, ya tengo todo arreglado donde vamos a vivir yo voy a trabajar desde el departamento que vamos a compartir voy a contratar a alguien para que me ayude ya que no sólo voy a seguir trabajando en mi empresa sino que en todo que tenga que ver con los Huyga, yo trabajaré desde París y Hanabi desde Londres", "Hinata"_ le dijo Gaara, _"tengo algo que pedirte antes de irnos al restaurant, la luna de miel puede ser en Dubaí, quiero ver los progresos de Naruto y que nos ayudes con el diseño de interiores de las habitaciones de lujo, unas dos semanas_ ". Hinata no tenía problemas de aceptar la petición de Gaara, sabía que ese tal Naruto, el socio de Gaara, era el hombre que se había topado en Londres y Nueva York, el que se parecía a Él, pero no era, ese hombre le traía mala espina así que había hecho lo posible por no topárselo, él había estado en Francia antes de irse a Dubaí y podrían haberse conocido en esa ocasión pero ella prefirió volver a Inglaterra para no encontrárselo, se iban a conocer en la boda misma ya que él estaba muy ocupado en el proyecto Dubaí, no le había contado a Gaara de los encuentros con ese hombre e iba a tomarlo en forma casual cuando al fin los presentaran, pero no podía evitar sentir cosas extrañas por él, se parecía tanto a su primer amor al hombre que le había roto el corazón cuando sólo tenía 17 años, eran muy parecidos de rasgos sólo el color de cabello cambiaba, ella se había jurado que ningún hombre la iba hacer sufrir nuevamente, sus ilusiones con el amor habían terminado el día que Menma Namikaze había roto su corazón, los otros hombres como Kiba habían sido sólo diversiones sin sentimientos por su parte, en realdad había estado con Kiba porque su padre lo odiaba, pero con Menma ella le había entregado todo a ese hombre y él la engañó embarazando a otra mujer y dejándola con el corazón roto, Naruto se le parecía y ella prefería alejarse de cualquier cosa que le recordara a Menma, así que mientras menos relación tuviera con el tal Naruto mejor para ella.

El viaje desde Dubaí a Paris había sido de los más tranquilo, y mientras se arreglaba para la boda de Gaara, Naruto pensaba que no conocía a la novia, no se habían visto nunca y sólo sabía de ella lo que le habían comentado Sasuke y Sakura, que se llamaba Hinata Hyuga, que era muy hermosa, el comentario de Sakura, que había sido compañera de Gaara en el internado que se había vuelto a encontrar en Paris y que había despertado el amor entre ellos, Naruto se sentía feliz por Gaara sabía lo mal que lo había pasado por la muerte de su primera novia Anne, él lo había conocido en la universidad en Estados Unidos y conocía su historia así que estaba contento de que Gaara al fin superara la perdida de Anne con esta mujer Hinata, sobre los Hyuga, Naruto había oído hablar de ellos eran socios de su padre en la naviera era lo único que sabía después de todo él no tenía nada que ver con los negocios de su padre ni con su padre, el lugar elegido para la boda era muy hermoso una casa de campo a las afueras de París, Gaara se veía muy bien acompañado de su hermano Kankuro, también estaba el marido de Temari, Shikamaru, los saludo a los tres y paso a sentarse en la carpa donde se iba a llevar a cabo la ceremonia, se sentó junto a Sakura y Sasuke, que se veían muy felices, una boda de media mañana en un día muy hermoso, miró a los invitados de la novia y recordó los ojos de la belleza peliazul eran de un tono similar, Sasuke le comentó que era un rasgo de la familia Hyuga, entonces la peliazul era una Hyuga, se puso a buscarla entre los invitados sin encontrarla, vio a una castaña unos años más joven que ella con esos ojos y vestida como Temari por lo que supuso que era la hermana de la novia estaba junto a un hombre con lentes oscuros bastante alto con cara de pocos amigos, también vio a un hombre joven como de su edad junto con una mujer de pelo chocolate que sonreía mientras tocaba su abultado vientre, envuelto en un hermoso vestido de usanza china, le preguntó a Sasuke quienes era, y este le dijo que el hombre joven Neji era el primo de la Novia y que la mujer embarazada era su esposa, la muchacha era la hermana de la novia Hanabi, y que él los conocía porque los Uchiba hacían muchos negocios con los Hyuga, Sasuke iba a seguir hablándole a Naruto cuando comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial y todos se pararon porque ya venía la novia.

Hinata caminaba junto a su padre camino al improvisado altar se veía como una princesa con el vestido de novia y sonreía plácidamente a los invitados, pero su sonrisa se congeló al fijarse en la penetrante mirada azul de Naruto, pero siguió hasta encontrarse con el novio que la miraba embelesado, después de todo no siempre se tiene una novia tan hermosa, pensaba Gaara, mientras tomaba su mano y seguía la ceremonia, cuando los nombraron marido y mujer Gaara la beso y ella le correspondió el beso con calidez, habían practicado frente a un espejo y con Hanabi para que el beso se viera lo más real posible y parece que por las lágrimas de Temari y la cara de felicidad de Hiashi lo habían conseguido. Naruto no lo podía creer, mientras veía a la feliz pareja bailar el vals, lo había pensado cuando vio los ojos de los Hyuga pero el destino no podía ser más cruel, la hermosa peliazul con la que él había fantaseado tanto desde verla en Londres y toparla en Nueva York era la novia, la mujer de Gaara…. la mujer de su amigo….


	4. Chapter 4

**LA MUJER DE MI AMIGO.**

 **CAPITULO 3.**

 **LA LUNA DE MIEL.**

Naruto Uzumaki pensaba que el destino era una perra cruel con él, mientras se acercaba al área de la piscina del hotel donde se hospedaba en Dubái, y miraba a la hermosa mujer nadando, la señora Hinata Sabaku lucía un bikini blanco que mostraba en forma perfecta su escultural cuerpo y tenía en calidad de babosos a los afortunados huéspedes que podían verla, Gaara se encontraba tendido en una de las sillas bajo la sombra leyendo un libro de lo más tranquilo mientras su mujer disfrutaba del agua.

Mientras la seguía con la mirada Naruto pensaba que si fuera su mujer, estaría en ese momento sobre ella en la cama disfrutando de ese cuerpo increíble, encerrado en su habitación de su luna de miel, teniendo sexo desenfrenado y no leyendo un libro de lo más tranquilo, pero ese era él y parecía que Gaara prefería dejar el sexo para las noches, porque los flamantes señores Sabaku había preferido conocer del lugar, disfrutar de la piscina y del spa en vez de tener sexo desenfrenado como haría él si tuviera a semejante mujer como esposa, bueno se conformaba con mirarla de forma descarada y de saciar con otras las ganas que Hinata le producía, nunca una mujer había producido tanta excitación en él, ni siquiera Sakura.

Hinata le había gustado desde la primera vez que la vio en esa discoteca en Londres y ahora conocerla, tenerla cerca sólo despertaba su instinto de quererla para él, era una tortura, debía controlarse con ella porque era la mujer de Gaara pero ella lo incitaba al pecado, en cada mirada que le daba a sus curvas, deseaba a la mujer de su amigo.

Hinata sentía la mirada de fuego de Naruto mientras nadaba en la piscina, sabía que debía alejarse de él, su instinto se lo decía además sabía que ese hombre la descontrolaba porque se parecía a Menma y eso la llenaba de rabia. Mientras salía de la piscina vio a Naruto acercándose a ella tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a salir, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirarlo como tonta, en serio, ese hombre era muy guapo, tan alto, tan sexy, trató de calmarse y le dio las gracias lo más fríamente que pudo, estaba de luna miel con otro hombre y no podía mostrarle a Naruto lo que le producía su cercanía así que prefería la indiferencia hacia él.

Gaara los miraba de reojo mientras Hinata se secaba, intentando ser fría con Naruto y a su amigo comiéndose con los ojos a su ahora mujer, era divertido verlos interactuar y sabía que debía mostrase más posesivo con Hinata pero entendía a Naruto, su amigo era un mujeriego y Hinata era una mujer hermosa y sensual que supuestamente no estaba a su alcance, sabía que Naruto aún no olvidaba a Sakura, y también sabía que dormía con cuanta mujer se le cruzaba por despecho, sólo esperaba que su buen amigo encontrara a alguien quien lo ame y si era Hinata él iba a ayudarlos. Hinata miró a Gaara y después a Naruto, diciéndoles que fueran a comer algo, Gaara se puso una camiseta y ella lo tomo de la mano, Naruto declinó la invitación mirando a su amigo y su mujer mientras se sacaba su propia camiseta para darse un chapuzón en la piscina y borrar los deseos que la peliazul le producía.

Hinata le daba los últimos toques a su maquillaje mientras Gaara miraba los planos del hotel que estaban construyendo, ya casi terminaban las dos semanas de luna de miel y esa noche iban a cenar los dos juntos, Hinata se acercó a su marido sentado frente a él mirando también los planos que estaban sobre la mesa, ella iba a trabajar con Naruto en el diseño de los interiores de las habitaciones más lujosas, tenían proyectada una visita para mañana a la obra gruesa que ya estaba lista, Hinata le preguntó a Gaara por Naruto después de todo este proyecto era más de él ya que era el arquitecto jefe y Gaara le dijo que disculpara a su amigo pero que no lo verían hasta la visita de mañana a la obra gruesa, ya que se encontraba disfrutando de la compañía de su 'amiga' Candy que había vuelto a Dubái a modelar por unos días, Hinata no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de celos, sabía que Naruto era un playboy y lo había visto la noche anterior a la hora de la cena con la modelito esa muy acaramelados, literalmente la mano de Naruto estaba el muslo de ella acariciándolo mientras la mujerzuela esa le hablaba al oído, iba a decir un comentario acido sobre su amigo a Gaara cuando él la miro y le dijo que Naruto había sufrido mucho, Hinata se sorprendió con ese comentario y su curiosidad fue más fuerte preguntándole a Gaara, la razón de ese comentario.

 _"Sabes Hinata te voy a contar como nos conocimos Naruto yo pero durante la cena pero porque estoy muerto de hambre",_ le dijo mientras se paraba para salir de la habitación.

Mientras cenaban Gaara le contó la historia, ella miraba a su marido fijamente escuchándolo, _"Naruto y yo fuimos compañeros de habitación en Stanford, la mejor universidad americana en arquitectura, al principio me pareció un tipo bastante tonto, que lo único que hacía era divertirse, iba mucho a fiestas y salía con muchas mujeres, pero siempre le iba bien en sus calificaciones y se esforzaba bastante para hacer los planos y maquetas, pero no lo entendí bien hasta que conocí a sus amigos, fue durante el verano del primer año que fui a su casa en el valle de Napa en California, Naruto vivía con sus padrinos, fue criado por ellos, y fue allí que conocí a sus dos mejores amigos Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, Sasuke estudiaba en Harvard administración de empresas y Sakura medicina en la UCLA, pero era obvio al momento de conocerlos que había un triángulo amoroso entre ellos, Naruto amaba a Sakura pero ella quería a Sasuke y aunque Sasuke quería hacerse el indiferente era obvio que Sakura era la mujer que amaba, pero no quería dañar a su mejor amigo"._

Tomando un poco de vino Gaara siguió con su relato: _"Naruto se enteró que ellos estaban juntos, de forma de la peor forma, fue durante el último año de universidad. Naruto se fue un fin de semana a Boston a ver a Sasuke de sorpresa, Sasuke tenía un departamento allá y quien le abrió la puerta al llegar fue la propia Sakura en camisón, entonces le confesaron al pobre que tenían una relación hace años y que no querían hacerlo sufrir por eso había sido secreta, desde ese día Naruto se volvió más mujeriego aún, y se iba de parranda más seguido estaba a punto de arruinar su tesis, cuando decidimos hacer la sociedad de arquitectura, eso lo enfocó y cuando ambos nos graduamos al negocio le iba muy bien, y fue en ese momento que Sasuke entro a la sociedad, para administrarla, y se transformó en una empresa más exitosa aún, y hace poco Sasuke y Sakura se casaron en Las Vegas, imagina el golpe para el pobre Naruto, por eso que preferí que fuera él, el que se hiciera cargo del proyecto aquí en Dubái, para alejarlo de ellos al menos por un tiempo, ahora entiendes Hinata porque Naruto es como es y actúa como lo hace"._

Hinata lo entendía, Naruto sólo quería olvidar y lo intentaba de la forma que él conocía con otras mujeres pero no se entregaba seriamente a nadie. Ella quería ser su amiga lo había decidido durante el relato de Gaara, ella lo entendía después de todo Menma le había hecho algo parecido la enamoró le entrego su inocencia y que gano, que él embarazara y se casara con otra, desde ese día no creía en el amor, ella y Naruto era similares en eso, sólo que él intentaba olvidar con otros cuerpos disfrutar para no sufrir y ella prefería estar sola que volver a sufrir, al final ambos huían del sufrimiento. Tomándole la mano a Gaara luego del relato, le dijo _"Gracias por contarme esto Gaara ahora comprendo a tu amigo, voy a intentar llevarme mejor con él, ahora que sé lo que ha sufrido y lo importante que es él para ti"_ , Gaara le sonrió a su mujer, ella era una buena persona y sabía que podía ser la salvación de su amigo.

El desierto era hermoso, el hotel de lujo que estaba haciendo Kage tenía una vista privilegiada al desierto por un lado y al mar por el otro, Hinata miraba por donde debían estar las ventanas la vista era impresiónate cuando sintió una presencia a su lado una voz profunda que le dijo _"imponente verdad",_ mirando al rubio y sonriéndole asintiendo. Naruto observaba a la mujer de su amigo en ese pantalón de mezclilla y la blusa camisera de seda que resaltaba sus senos, se veía muy sexy, parecía que ella lo hacía a propósito para atormentarlo, ella le sonrió mirándolo y diciéndole que la vista era impresionante, ella caminó hacia la mesa donde tenía su Tablet con la información de telas, colores y materiales. Estaban solos, ya que Gaara había recibido una llamada urgente de otro proyecto y se quedó en el hotel solucionando ese problema.

Naruto se sentó a su lado para ver los diseños que ella tenía pensado para las diversas habitaciones, y agradeciéndole su ayuda, se sentó a su lado, trabajaron un par de horas llegando a soluciones para las habitaciones, mientras Naruto la miraba trabajar en los diseños, quería salir de unas dudas, así que le pregunto abiertamente: _"Hinata cómo es que trajiste los diseños hasta aquí, o sea tú y Gaara están de luna de miel y más parece que estuvieran en un viaje de negocios"_. Hinata lo miro sorprendida pero el rubio siguió hablando, _"sabes conozco hace años a Gaara y sé que es muy serio y responsable con el trabajo pero nunca pensé que tu fueras así también, sé que se conocen desde el internado ¿siempre Gaara fue así de serio?_ ".

Hinata miró a Naruto, dejando la Tablet y le respondió, _"Gaara fue siempre así serio, nosotros nos conocimos cuando éramos muy niños desde nuestro nacimiento nuestras familias eran muy amigos, socios de negocios, si hasta nacimos en el mismo hospital en Londres el Saint Thomas, estudiamos en el mismo colegio y luego en el mismo internado"_ , ella siguió, _"debes pensar que somos muy fríos, pero ambos nos criamos con normas severas y frías de interacción con la gente, sabes antes de decidir el lugar de la luna de miel, Gaara me pidió que lo ayudara con el diseño de interiores de este hotel, en Dubái, además de ser marido y mujer, voy a trabajar con ustedes en los diseños así que voy a asociarme con Kage, por eso comencé a trabajar en este proyecto aun antes de casarme con él y estaba decidido que los ayudaría durante nuestra luna de miel"._

Naruto la miro asintiendo y de paso le comentó _"sabes yo también nací en el hospital Saint Thomas de Londres"._ Hinata lo miró confundida sabía por lo que le había relatado Gaara que Naruto se crio en Estado Unidos, y se lo dijo, _"pensé que habías nacido en Estado Unidos, Gaara me contó que eras California y que te habías criado en el valle de Napa_ ". El rubio la miro sonriendo zorrunamente acercando su rostro al de ella diciéndole a la peliazul _"así que estuvieron hablando de mi heeeee!"_ el cuerpo y el rostro de Naruto estaban tan cerca que ella podía sentir el olor de su perfume y se reflejaba su imagen en esos hermosos ojos azules, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse alejando por instinto su rostro de la cercanía del de él. Él la miro y tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero algo en esa mirada perlada no sólo le causaba lujuria sino que sintió una ternura que nunca había experimentado, y le relató, _"nací en Londres pero fui criado por mis padrinos en Estados Unidos, mi padre prefirió que viviera con ellos porque al nacer mi madre murió y eso él no lo pudo soportar, así que yo me crie con ellos en California pero mi padre y hermano viven en Inglaterra, mi padre es un gran empresario dueño de una de las navieras más grandes de Inglaterra"._ Hinata seguía el relato atentamente pero al saber que el padre de Naruto era dueño de una naviera, le preguntó por cual después de todo los Hyuga también estaban en el negocio naviero y ella debía conocerlo. Naruto la miró y le dijo que su padre era dueño de la Naviera, Rayo Amarillo. Hinata lo miro sorprendida y le dijo que conocía al dueño de Rayo Amarillo y este era Minato Namikaze, al recordar a Minato, Hinata no pudo evitar comprarlos y se dio cuenta de algo en ese momento. _"¿Na na naruto, Minato Namikaze es tu padre?"_ el rubio miró al suelo asintiendo con una mirada triste, y mirándola con furia en los ojos le dijo: _"¿Lo conoces verdad?"_ la ojiperla asintió _"No uso su nombre porque el bastardo me abandono me llevó siendo un bebe a Estados Unidos, donde mis padrinos con quienes me crie, legalmente llevo el apellido de mi madre Uzumaki y aunque biológicamente ese hombre es mi padre no tenemos relación, el nombre de mi padre es Jiraiya y mi madre es Tsunade, su mujer y para ellos soy su hijo, ambos son vinicultores en el valle de Napa"._

Hinata tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas claro que conocía a Minato Namikaze, si era un gran amigo de su padre y para ella siempre fue un hombre dulce, comprensivo y buen padre, ya que Minato era el padre de Menma, las manos de Hinata por instinto se acariciaron a Naruto, él no sólo había sufrido por Sakura sino que también la indiferencia de su padre. Al sentir la mano de Hinata en su rostro levantó la mirada hacia esa mujer, lo confundía no entendía porque estaba tratando de consolarlo, quito la mano suevamente diciéndole que no se preocupara y que siguieran trabajando.

El viaje de vuelta al hotel al atardecer, fue en total silencio ambos encerrados en sus propios pensamientos. Naruto preguntándose porque le había contado lo de su niñez a Hinata, ni siquiera Sakua sabía los detalles de su parentesco ni quien era su padre, además de la ternura que sintió de ella, aun sentía el calor de su mano en su rostro y la mirada llena de lágrimas. Hinata ahora entendía la razón de sentirse así nerviosa frente a Naruto, Menma era su hermano y su parecido físico era por eso, eran parecidos pero a la vez tan diferentes, Menma siempre había tenido el apoyo y cariño de su padre en cambio Naruto se había criado sólo, sin el cariño de su padre sin el amor de la mujer que amaba, no podía evitar sentir compasión por ese hombre tan hermoso que ha sufrido tanto, quería ser su amiga quería darle su cariño.

Naruto ayudo a Hinata a salir del auto como un caballero ella estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamiento que no vio un desnivel en el camino casi cayéndose, si no fuera por unos fuertes brazos que la rodearon levanto su mirada hacía Naruto mirándolo a los ojos. Él sin quitar los brazos de Hinata le comentó _"parece que estoy destinado a salvarte de las caídas"_ sonriéndole seductoramente, esos ojos azules eran tan penetrantes, las manos de Hinata fueron hacia el rostro de ese hombre que tanto la alteraba, se olvidó del trato, que estaba casada con su amigo, que él era el hermano de Menma y el hijo de Minato Namikaze, sólo quería dejarse llevar por esos ojos tan hermosos y en los que se reflejaba tanto sufrimiento se puso de puntillas acercando su propio rostro al de ella mirando directamente a esos ojos acercando su boca a la suya, quería besarlo pero en ese momento sintió unos brazos que la alejaban de Naruto, fue el propio rubio que tomó su distancia con ella, Hinata sólo atinó a decirle un _"lo siento"_ y él le respondió con un _"no te preocupes",_ siguieron su camino en silencio hasta el ascensor, separándose.

Naruto volvía al hotel después de haber dejado a su amigo y su mujer en el aeropuerto ellos ya volaban de vuelta a Paris, a él aún le quedaban 6 meses en Dubái, y prefería que fuera así, esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco más aun después del casi beso que se dieron tuvo que sacar toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejarla de él pero aún podía recordar el rostro de Hinata cerca del suyo, aun podía sentir su aliento, había querido besarla, llevarla a su habitación desnudarla lentamente y hacerle el amor como un salvaje pero sabía que esa mujer estaba prohibida para él. Mientras más distancia hubiera entre Hinata y él mejor, lo bueno es que no se verían muy seguido ella vivía en Paris con Gaara y él en Nueva York.

Gracias a quienes han comentado esta historia.

Sé que los primero capítulos han sido como muy comprimidos, pero los tenía en mi cabeza y quería sacarlos lo más rápidamente posible.

En esta historia voy a reflejar ciertos momentos importantes entre los personajes hasta llegar al desenlace.

No odien a Minato a mi me encanta ese personaje pero debía justificar de alguna forma que Menma y Naruto no tuvieran relación.


	5. Chapter 5

**LA MUJER DE MI AMIGO.**

 **CAPITULO 4.**

 **LA INAGURACIÓN.**

Hinata sentía las manos de Naruto sobre ella tocándola de forma descarada, ambos estaban en la cama desnudos mientras las manos del rubio masajeaba uno de los sus senos haciendo que su pezón se endureciera y ella lo besaba en forma urgente, mordiendo sus labios y después gimiendo cada vez que el rubio tocaba su sensible seno o sus manos masajeaban sus muslos, en un momento sintió el cambio de postura del rubio posicionándose entre sus piernas y ella anhelante las abría para darle todo el espacio que necesitaba, la penetración fue rápida llena de deseo mientras ambos gemían desesperados intentando llegar al clímax, las embestidas del hombre eran fuertes y profundas y Hinata sentía desfallecer con cada una de ellas, estaba cerca de llegar… sentía que el clímax iba a ser muy fuerte, por instinto puso sus piernas alrededor de la esbelta cintura de su amante para hacer sus embestidas más profundas aun cuando el orgasmo la golpeo de forma intensa e inesperada….

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente aún sentía los efectos del orgasmo en su cuerpo pero se dio cuenta que todo había sido un sueño, estaba en Paris en el departamento que compartía con su marido Gaara, aún vestida con su camisón de seda, con una capa de sudor que le recorría el cuerpo y humedad en su parte más íntima, se levantó poniéndose la bata para ir al baño a refrescarse, su cuerpo aún estaba sensible por el sueño húmedo que había tenido con Naruto, mientras se miraba al espejo y notar su sonrojo. No era la primera vez que soñaba con Naruto de esa forma, ese hombre de verdad la descontrolaba, sabia porque había soñado con él, era porque había estado mirando las fotos de la inauguración del majestuoso hotel Diamante de Dubái que habían salido en la prensa y había recordado lo bien que lo pasaron en esa fiesta, mientras se arreglaba recordó lo bien que lo habían pasado en esa fiesta, obviamente no había pasado nada sexual entre ellos pero su subconsciente le jugaba malas pasadas.

La inauguración había sido en el propio hotel Diamante, hace una semana, he Hinata no había visto en persona al rubio desde su luna de miel y de eso ya habían pasado 8 meses, en ese tiempo la relación con Naruto había sido estrictamente profesional, vía mails y llamadas telefónicas, sobre los diseños de interiores, así que cuando lo vio nuevamente en Dubái su corazón latía con fuerza, esa vez no sólo los acompañaba Gaara sino que estaba con ellos su joven ayudante Matsuri, una gran diseñadora que trabaja con ella hace poco tiempo y que era su mano derecha, la joven los había ayudado mucho en este proyecto, aparte estaban Sasuke y Sakura que iban en representación de la empresa los tres socios debían estar presentes.

La fiesta se había llevado a cabo en el salón principal del hotel, y toda la prensa estaba presente era un Hotel 7 estrellas, después de todo, Hinata, Matsuri y Sakura esperaban en la mesa de honor, mientras los socios se sacaban las fotografías, todas las miradas estaban en eso tres hombres tan diferentes pero a la vez tan atractivos. Naruto era el más alto de los tres con su sonrisa sexy e irresistible, Sasuke con su mirada fría, distante pero abiertamente seductora, sin sonreír y por ultimo Gaara con esa mirada aguamarina con su sutil sonrisa sensual.

 _-"No sé que piensen ustedes pero yo creo que Sasuke es lejos el más atractivo de los tres",_ comento a sus dos acompañantes la pelirosa, _"¿Qué piensas tú Hinata? Supongo que crees que el más tractivo es tu Gaara"._

-Hinata había estado mirando a Naruto todo el tiempo, y sin pensar en alguna consecuencia le dijo a Sakura, _"aunque Gaara sea mi marido debo confesar que Naruto es el que más atractivo me parece de los tres"._

-Matsuri miro asombrada a su jefa, el señor Gaara era su marido y ella encontraba más atractivo a otro hombre, así que cuando Hinata la miro sonriéndole y le preguntó que pensaba ella, Matsuri sonrojándose, le respondió lo que creía, _"Bueno Señora Hinata disculpe que se lo diga, yo creo que su marido es el más atractivo el señor Gaara tiene y una mirada y una sonrisa muy especial"._

Hinata miro a Matsuri, y le dijo que ella pensaba lo mismo, sabía que a su ayudante le gustaba su marido y que a él la joven no le era indiferente, no se lo había comentado a Gaara pero Hinata sabia que debía hablar con Gaara al respecto.

Mientras los tres hombres se acercaban a la mesa para cenar, Hinata se puso a pensar que faltaba menos para terminar con la farsa de matrimonio y mirando a Gaara sentarse a su lado tranquilamente pensaba en cómo habían llevado su matrimonio hasta ahora, se habían tratado como amigos, a veces frente a la prensa y sus amigos debían ser un poco más expresivos, pero ambos eran personas más bien distantes criados con severas reglas de conducta por lo que a nadie le parecía extraño que no fueran demostrativos, como por ejemplo Naruto o la propia Sakura, que en el momento que se sentó su marido a la mesa a su lado lo beso acariciando su mandíbula y recibiendo como recompensa una cálida sonrisa del frio Sasuke.

La cena dio paso a música bailable música suave que incitaban a las parejas a bailar, a Hinata le gustaba mucho bailar, pero sabía que Gaara no era muy aficionado el baile además Matsuri y él estaban conversando muy entretenidos. Vio a Sakura y Sasuke que bailaban suavemente mirándose a los ojos. Hinata también podía ver a Naruto bailando con una morena escultural que lo único que hacía era rozar en forma descarda su cuerpo con el del rubio, mientras Hinata los miraba con un dejo de rabia y pensando que esa zorra era muy poca cosa para el rubio prefirió ir al servicio para tranquilizarse.

Después de respirar hondo en el servicio, pensando que no era posible que ese hombre le causara tantas cosas no debía desearlo, primero debía recordar que era una mujer casada por mucho que su matrimonio fuera una mentira, segundo Naruto era el hermano de Menma y aunque no tenían relación cercana al mirar al rubio no podía evitar recordarlo, y por ultimo Naruto y Gaara eran amigos no podía olvidar eso jamás aunque desde ese casi beso se sentía muy atraída por el y no podía evitar sentir celos de las otras mujeres que se le acercaban porque desearía ser ella.

Al volver a la mesa se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba en ella conversando animadamente con Matsuri y con Gaara, la sonrisa que le dio Naruto cuando la vio llegar la hizo sonrojarse, no lo pudo evitar ella sentía que él se la comía con los ojos, aunque sabía que era sólo su imaginación y sus ganas que así fuera, a ella le gustaría saber que había pasado con la mujer con la que había estado bailando el rubio que no se veía por ninguna parte porque parecía que la morena quería terminar el asunto en la habitación del rubio. Fue Sasuke que volviendo a la mesa con Sakura se lo preguntó, y el rubio sonrió de forma zorruna diciendo que no era material de su interés mirando de reojo a Sakura, seguían todos conversando Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse triste parecía que Naruto aún no había olvidado a Sakura del todo y eso la ponía melancólica, cuando una de sus canciones favoritas se escuchó por el salón era Frank Sinatra con strangers in the night, deseo en verdad bailar miraba la pista con emoción pero parecía que nadie se daba cuenta hasta que vio una mano alzada a su lado y a Naruto pidiéndole a Gaara permiso para bailar con ella, Gaara los miro y sonrío haciendo un gesto de que no había problema así que Hinata se paró para bailar su canción favorita con Naruto.

Hinata se movía suavemente al son de la canción en los brazos del rubio, con los ojos cerrados tarareando la canción, mientras Nauto la miraba embelesado, esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta la atracción que sentía por esa mujer, desde que la había visto llegar del brazo de Gaara con ese vestido corto color lila y unos tacones altos negros que resaltaban sus hermosas piernas, el vestido era como un guante que se pegaba a su cuerpo hermoso, el escote era recatado pero sumamente sexy además que el peinado alto que llevaba hacia resaltar su cuello, cuello que él deseaba besar y lamer, había preferido alejarse un poco de ellos para que no notaran su problemita al estar cerca de Hinata, pero cuando se había encontrado en el bar con una de las mujeres que había dormido durante la estadía y que ella le pidiera bailar mientras sentía el cuerpo de esa mujer sobre el suyo, restregándose cual gata en celo, sólo podía sentir la mirada de Hinata sobre él, lo que produjo que cualquier deseo hacia otra mujer se esfumara.

Mientras bailaba con ella no podía evitar pensar que esa mujercita hermosa que tenía ahora entre los brazos le producía un efecto que no lograba comprender, la deseaba como mujer eso era obvio cada vez que escuchaba su suave voz diciendo su nombre le producía un deseo que iba derecho a su miembro, pero también deseaba hacerla feliz, cuidarla, se había dado cuenta que deseaba bailar esta canción por como miraba la pista y sabía que Gaara detestaba bailar así que sintió una urgencia de bailar con ella, simplemente para ver lo que estaba viendo ahora a ella sonrojada y con una dulce sonrisa en los labios, la canción se le hizo corta a Naruto que no quería separase de ella tan pronto, pero debía recordar que era la mujer de su amigo y aunque moría de ganas de tocarla, besarla y otras cosas… debía controlar lo que sentía, la devolvió a su mesa y le pidió a Matsuri un baile, fue extraño porque esa vez Gaara lo miro casi con rabia pero mirando de reojo a Hinata, que miraba a Matsuri como se sonrojaba, era la primera vez que trataba a Naruto y el rubio en verdad intimada a la pequeña castaña, así que fue Sakura la que ayudo diciéndole a Naruto que quería bailar con él.

Hinata seguía viendo las fotos de la revista, en la mayoría estaban los tres socios pero había algunas de la fiesta, Sakura bailando con Sasuke, y una de ella bailando con Naruto, mientras debaja la revista en su tocador sintió una gran tristeza ya que el último recuerdo del hermoso baile en el hotel Diamante era Naruto bailando tiernamente con Sakura…


	6. Chapter 6

**LA MUJER DE MI AMIGO.**

 **CAPITULO 6.**

 **RECUERDOS DEL PASADO.**

En Londres, un atractivo hombre de pelo oscuro y brillantes ojos azules miraba una revista de arquitectura donde en la portada está el nuevo hotel 7 estrellas en Dubái, el Hotel diamante de la compañía Kage, y además en una esquina estaba la foto de los 3 socios de la empresa, resaltaba de entre los 3 por su altura un hombre rubio con una sonrisa feliz, Menma Namikaze miraba la portada donde aparecía su hermano Naruto, había visto la revista en un local y no pudo evitar comprarla después de todo Naruto Uzumaki era su hermano aunque no tuvieran relación alguna.

Mientras bebía su té y ojeaba la revista donde aparecía un reportaje completo del Hotel y de la fiesta casi bota el Té, al ver una de las fotografías de la fiesta, la fotografía que estaba viendo era la de su hermano bailando con una hermosa mujer de pelo azulado ella sonreía y lo miraba sonrojada mientras él la miraba embelesado, no era posible conocía bien la mirada de la mujer porque a veces cuando estaba más melancólico esos hermosos ojos lo perseguían, muchas veces él había sido el receptor de esa mirada después de todo había sido novio de esa mujer cuando había sido una dulce jovencita de 17 años, mientras miraba con dolor la revista se preguntaba porque Hinata miraba a su hermano con amor si estaba casada con el socio de este, Gaara.

Al ver en la revista a ambos juntos no pudo evitar recordar el primer encuentro con el rubio y el ultimo encentro con Hinata, de alguna forma ambos estaban relacionados, si no hubiese sabido de la existencia Naruto lo más seguro es que las cosas hubiesen sido muy diferentes con Hinata… su mente se fue hacia el pasado hace unos 8 años cuando supo que tenía un hermano y cuando le rompió el corazón al amor de su vida.

Menma Namikaze era un joven feliz, era el hijo único de un empresario naviero de Inglaterra, Minato Namikaze y aunque había perdido a muy temprana edad a su madre siempre había sido muy feliz, tenía el amor de su padre y de su hermosa novia, con la cual tenía una casta pero dulce relación llena de amor, Hinata Hyuga, la conocía desde que tenía uso de memoria sus padres eran buenos amigos y aunque tenían 3 años de diferencia ella siempre había estado en su corazón, su primer beso fue con ella un torpe topón cuando él tenía 13 y ella 10, le había jurado amor eterno a esa linda niña de pelo azulado, mirada perlada y rostro sonrosado. Siempre pensó que se casaría con ella uniendo las empresas y que serían felices y tendrían muchos y hermosos niños. Pero todo cambio cuando descubrió una horrible verdad de su familia, estaba de regreso en casa por las vacaciones de verano de la universidad cursaba en esa época el segundo año de la carrera de administración de empresas, y estaba ayudando a su padre ese verano por lo que ese día estaba sólo en la oficina buscando un archivo que su padre necesitaba, no lo podía encontrar por lo que pensó que era una información importante, su padre siempre guardaba los documentos importantes en la caja fuerte que tenía detrás de la fotografía de su madre en la pared y aunque nunca le había dado la combinación sabía que era la fecha de aniversario del matrimonio de ellos, quería sorprenderlo teniendo listos esos informes, pero el sorprendido fue él ya que al buscar los dichosos documentos se encontró con una carpeta donde estaba la información de un tal Naruto Uzumaki, se interesó porque Uzumaki era el apellido de su madre, pero lo que leyó en los papeles los dejó helado, según esos papeles Naruto Uzumaki era su hermano, y la causa de que su madre falleciera y no el supuesto cáncer que su padre le había dicho, Menma se llenó de rabia no podía creer que su padre lo hubiese alejado de su propio hermano, y se preguntaba por qué no vivía con ellos según esos antecedentes su padre lo había entregado a una pareja en Estados Unidos un tal Jiraiya y su mujer Tsunade, había escuchado esos nombres antes pero no los recordaba, sabía que eran conocidos de sus padre, entre los papeles estaba el certificado de nacimiento de Naruto, los papeles donde les cedían el cuidado del bebe a esa pareja, algunas fotos de su madre embarazada y cheques de vueltos.

Esa tarde esperó a su padre que llegara y al hacerlo lo confrontó con la carpeta en la mano, Minato lo miró con tristeza y antes de hablar le pidió un trago y le abrió su corazón a su hijo mayor, Menma lo escuchaba atentamente, mientas Minato le relataba su historia, contándole que cuando Kushina se embarazó por segunda vez le descubrieron un cáncer, ella siempre había sido de salud delicada, así que Minato le había rogado que abortara y que se hiciera un tratamiento para el cáncer, pero ella no lo escucho no iba a permitir matar a su hijo y prefería morir ella, y que justamente eso había pasado, que él no lo había podido soportar, Kushina era su mundo y que él había rechazado al bebe, que era un niño saludable, no podía cuidarlo era demasiado doloroso por eso se lo había entregado a su mentor y su mujer para que lo criaran y se comprometio a pagar por los gastos de Naruto, que lo perdonara pero que debía entender que el dolor de perder a su madre había sido demasiado, en esa época culpaba al bebe por todo. Menma le grito porque no le había dicho nada, que tenía un hermano y que no sabía nada de él que no era justo que le ocultara eso, pero Minato le dijo que Naruto no quería saber de ellos que para él no existan que sus padres eran quienes lo habían criado y que Jiraiya nunca había usado el dinero que Minato le había mandado para la crianza de Naruto. Menma le preguntó en donde vivía que quería conocerlo así que su padre le dio los datos y partió en el primer avión a California, su hermano vivía en una casa estilo colonial en un viñedo en el valle de Napa, Jiraiya y Tsunade habían sido muy amables con él cuando fue a visitarlos y le contaron que consideraban a Naruto su hijo, que él sabía toda la verdad no habían tenido corazón para ocultarle esos detalles además que él usaba el apellido de su madre como un homenaje, mirando a su alrededor la casa estaba llena de fotos de Naruto, en sus cumpleaños, navidades con sus amigos, con sus padres adoptivos, de campeonatos de basquetbol en muchas aparecía con dos amigos una chica de pelo rosa y ojos verdes jade y un joven de pelo y ojos oscuros. Lo espero hasta verlo, un joven alto, más alto que él aunque sólo tuviera 17 años, rubio como su padre Minato y con los mismo ojos azules el él tenía, pero cuando hablaron todo fue un desastre, Naruto no quería tener relación con él, no le interesaba su padre, ni su vida, que prefería que no lo volviera a molestar que para él sus padres eran Jiraiya y Tsunade, no tenía ni más parientes y no tenía un hermano.

Menma se sintió muy mal esa noche después de ver a Naruto, se había metido al primer bar que encontró cerca de su hotel y se lo tomo todo, había comenzado con cerveza, paso al tequila y ya estaba en su segundo escoces cuando sintió que alguien lo llamaba Naruto y que lo tocaba en forma descarada dándole un beso en los labios metiéndole la lengua, cuando miró a la mujer de casi su misma edad una rubia de ojos color lavanda que acerba su cuerpo hacia él, le recordó vagamente a Hinata, quizá el color de ojos aunque su novia tenía mejor cuerpo y un cabello oscuro más lindo que el platinado esa mujer, además lo había confundido con Naruto lo que le causo un poco de rabia, ella se sentó junto a él, pidiéndole perdón por haberlo confundido porque en realidad eran parecidos, Menma no se ofendió en realidad necesitaba compañía después de ese desastroso encuentro con su hermano, y ella le recordaba a Hinata lo que lo reconfortaba, así que le relató a esa desconocida su triste historia, lo que nunca recordó bien fue como termino en su habitación de hotel desnudo con esa mujer Shion durmiendo sobre él, se sintió sucio había sido su primera vez, si algo tonto para un hombre de 20 años pero quería tanto a Hinata que había decidido que la primera vez de ambos iba a ser con ella cuando la joven cumpliera 18 años, pero todo se había ido al caño, había estado con una mujer que no conocía, en un país que no era el suyo y más encima no lo recordaba porque había estado totalmente borracho, al salir de los brazos de la rubia como pudo se dio una ducha se sentía pésimo la cabeza le dolía y las ganas de vomitar lo invadieron, cuando al fin salió del baño la rubia estaba despierta y mirándolo con una sonrisa pícara en la cara, le dijo _"sabes nunca pensé que sería yo ya que iniciara a ambos hermanos en el sexo, pensé que podías ser mejor que Naruto ya que eres mayor, pero tu hermanito es mucho mejor, además ¿Quién es Hinata, tú novia? Porque mientras llegabas fue ese nombre el que gritaste, una lástima que te robe tu primera vez porque parece que ella era importante para ti",_ al pobre Menma le volvieron las arcadas y se encerró en el baño y cuando salió no había nadie en la habitación nunca se había sentido tan humillado, ese mismo día volvió a Inglaterra, quería borrar todo lo que había pasado con Naruto y con Shion, quería volver a su perfecta vida sin hermanos, con su hermosa novia y su padre pero las cosas nunca volverían a ser iguales para él.

El día del cumpleaños de Hinata en diciembre había sido una celebración perfecta, ella le había entregado su virginidad y él estaba agradecido de que los recuerdos de la primera mujer que tenía entre sus brazos fuera ella, había sido muy romántico además le había pedido matrimonio en la nieve y ella había aceptado, por supuesto debían esperar hasta que ella terminara su carrera universitaria para casarse pero era muy feliz, aunque esa felicidad sólo duró unos días ya que dos días después mientras estaba con Hinata en su casa cenando los tres con su padre, llego una muy embarazada Shion, tenía en la mano una ecografía exigiéndole que se hiciera cargo porque ese niño era de él. La mirada de vergüenza y decepción que le dio su padre y la de profunda tristeza y odio que le dio Hinata lo decía todo, ella paso al lado de esa mujer Shion mirando su abultado vientre mientras salía de su casa llorando para no volver jamás…

Volviendo a su realidad y al presente pensaba que todo se había ido a la mierda el día que supo que tenía un hermano, no iba a abandonar a su hijo como había hecho su padre así que hizo lo correcto se casó con esa mujer, no pudieron vivir juntos más de dos años así que ella había vuelto a Estados Unidos, y él era el padre divorciado de una hermosa niña de pelo rubio y ojos azules llamada Kushina en honor a su madre, era lo único bueno que tenía en la vida, no había visto a Naruto ni a Hinata en todo ese tiempo y prefería que fuera así….


	7. Chapter 7

**LA MUJER DE MI AMIGO.**

 **CAPITULO 6.**

 **LA VERDAD LOS HARA LIBRES.**

Hinata miraba con una sonrisa como interactuaban su ayudante y su marido ambos sonrojados y nerviosos, era obvio para ella que había una química entre ellos desde que la joven había comenzado a trabajar, hace más de un año, sólo faltaban unos meses para terminar el matrimonio con Gaara y hasta ahora todo había salido bien, ella manejaba desde las sombras las acciones que les correspondían en el directorio Hyuga y aparte junto con Matsuri trabajan apoyando a Gaara en los diseños de las construcciones o remodelaciones que Kage Europa realizaba.

Sabía que Gaara sentía cosas por la joven de pelo castaño porque más de una vez lo había sorprendido mirándola fijamente mientras ella trabaja, Hinata tenía un pequeño estudio en el mismo departamento que compartía con Gaara el cual usaba como oficina así que ella y Matsuri trabajaban desde casa, lo que había causado que los encuentros con Gaara fueran frecuentes pero desde que la muchacha comenzó a trabajar con ella él llegaba más temprano, cenaban los tres juntos y a veces era el propio Gaara quien les cocinaba, como esa noche, Matsuri y Gaara estaban inmersos en una conversación sobre la segunda guerra mundial, un tema que les apasionaba a ambos, mientras compartían un delicioso espagueti casero, cuando la mano de Gaara rozó la de la chica y ella se aparto bruscamente roja como un tomate y mirando a Hinata como pidiéndole perdón, la peliazul decidio hablar con su marido, era obvio para ella al menos que Gaara deseaba a Matsuri de forma física, siempre estaba intentando tocarla y no iba a ser ella un estorbo para que su buen amigo encontrara la felicidad, pero también debían ser discretos.

Cuando Matsuri se fue a su casa y Gaara leía un libro en el salón, algo que siempre hacía antes de retirarse a dormir, Hinata decidió hablar con su amigo marido.

- _"¿Gaara, cuando ibas a decirme que estás enamorado de Matsuri?"_ , le dijo en un tono enojado y lleno de celos la peliazul mientras se sentaba frente en el salón.

-El pobre hombre la miro con terror mientras veía como Hinata cambiada su semblante y comenzaba a reírse de él , _"tan obvio soy"_ le dijo el pelirrojo mirándola a los ojos.

-Hinata le devolvió la mirada mientras le decía _"mira no lo eres en público sólo se te salio esa vez que Naruto la invitó a bailar pero no creo que se haya notado, pero yo sé que ella te gusta, siempre estas intentando llamar su atención cuando están juntos, la tocas constantemente lo que hace que la pobre me mire como si fuera un animalito indefenso y culpable"_.

-El hombre miró a suelo, _"¿crees que a ella le moleste? no puedo evitar tocarla lo hago sin pensar ella me gusta mucho y me atrae"_.

- _"A ella también le gustas Gaara"_ dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos _"pero sabe que eres mi marido y me respeta, no creo que una mujer como ella se involucraría en una relación adúltera por lo que lo mejor será para ambos que le digamos la verdad de nuestro matrimonio, faltan menos de 6 meses para que se termine la farsa y no quiero que ella piense que nuestro matrimonio se termina por su culpa, ella me agrada y a ti te quiero mucho, eres un gran amigo por ayudarme con este problema por lo que mañana mismo vamos a hablar con ella"_ Mientras Hinata le tomaba la mano a su amigo le dijo _"yo no voy a ser un obstáculo para tu felicidad y Dios sabe que la mereces"_.

Así que al siguiente día Gaara llegó más temprano aún de lo normal y los tres se sentaron a conversar en el salón Gaara se sentí junto a Matsuri y Hinata frente a ambos, la pobre chica parcia un ratoncito asustado y al sentir el brazo de Gaara sobre sus hombros sintió desfallecer, estaba enamorada como una tonta del marido de su jefa, sabía que era imposible que un hombre como él exitoso, guapo y elegante casado con una mujer como Hinata Hyuga que era hermosísima y muy refinada se fijara en ella pero eso no había sido impedimento para que ella se enamorara de él como una tonta pero nunca se imaginó la conversación que su jefa estaba a punto de decirle.

-Hinata miraba a Matsuri y entendía porque Gaara se había fijado en ella la mujer era muy linda y con una cara de inocencia que hacía que los hombres como Gaara buscaran protegerla, en realidad la pobre Hinata no sabía como abordar el tema sí que tomando aire le dijo a la joven que la miraba asustada. _"Querida Matsuri, sé que desde hace un tiempo sientes cosas por Gaara y sé que tus sentimientos son correspondidos por Gaara"_ Matsuri miró a Gaara que le sonreía y a Hinata que la miraba en forma dulce mientras seguía hablando _"y porque quiero que mi amigo sea feliz te voy a contar porque no te reclamo una esposa normal haría al saber que su marido está enamorado de otra mujer, nuestro matrimonio es una farsa"_.

-Matsuri no podía creer lo que Hinata le contaba mientras cambiaba miradas desde ella hacia Gaara y les preguntó _"¿Cómo una farsa?"_.

-Fue Gaara el que hablo esa vez tomándola de la mano, "Hinata me pidió que me casara con ella para poder manejar las acciones de su familia que le corresponden como herencia de su madre a ella y su hermana, su padre no acepta que una mujer tenga poder el directorio Hyuga, yo acepte bueno porque aparte de ser viejos amigos, nos conocemos desde niños me ofreció su empresa de diseño, todo está en documentos legales si no nos crees" acariciando su rostro suavemente le dijo _"me gustas mucho Matsuri, por ti siento cosas profundas cuando estoy contigo tengo ganas de protegerte, cuidarte bueno aparte de otras cosas no tan santas"_ le dijo eso sonrojándose y apartando su mirada.

-Hinata los miró sonriendo _"mi padre es un misógino desgraciado y yo quería vengarme de él, el contrato con Gaara dura sólo unos 5 meses más después de eso voy a solicitar el divorcio y me voy a quedar con las acciones Hyuga y voy a ser la presidenta del directorio"_ , mirándolos a ambos siguió hablando _"quiero que sean felices quiero que Gaara sea feliz y si tú eres su felicidad yo no voy a ser un estorbo para ustedes, ahora creo que son ustedes los que tienen que hablar así que voy a mi habitación para dormir"_ sonriéndoles a ambos, antes de irse a su habitación lo último que vio fue que ambos se besaban. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste mientras se preparaba para dormir a ella también le gustaría encontrar a alguien pensó en Naruto y todas las cosas que le producía, soñando nuevamente con sus manos, sus besos y su cuerpo.

Un mes más tarde, Naruto junto con Sasuke y Sakura salían del Hotel en París hacia el piso de Gaara y Hinata, estaban celebrando una nueva inauguración de Kage, esta vez se había tratado de un palacete que se había restaurado en Francia la inauguración ya había pasado y hoy estaban invitados a cenar, Sakura tenía 4 meses de embarazo y se veía hermosa, Sasuke no había dejado de sonreír desde que supo de la noticia de que sería padre, y no apartaba la mano del abultado vientre de su querida Sakura, Naruto los acompañaba feliz después de todo él era el padrino de ese bebe y se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por Sakura era un amor fraternal, estaba feliz que sus amigos iban a ser padres, pero el rubio ahora entendía que por Hinata sentía amor y deseo.

Fue la propia Hinata la que les abrió la puerta saludo a Sasuke y Sakura, con un abrazo y al ser el momento de saludar a Naruto fue el rubio el que le dio un fuerte abrazo, que dejo a la peliazul sonrojada y alterada. Matsuri y Gaara estaban ayudando con la mesa, Hinata era quien había cocinado comida francesa típica y todos coincidieron que había estado exquisita.

Mientras Matsuri servía el postre en la cocina, un maravilloso Moelleux individual una tarta de chocolate con centro líquido, mientras Gaara se había ofrecido a buscar un buen vino para acompañarlo, la despensa de vinos estaba a un lado de la cocina así que Gaara se había agachado para buscar el vino, las piernas de Matsuri quedaban justo a la altura de manos así que no pudo evitar acariciarla subiendo su mano hasta el muslo, eran amantes desde que Hinata le había confesado la naturaleza de su matrimonio y estaban acostumbrados a estar juntos en la casa por lo que no midieron consecuencias cuando Gaara le levantó y la beso subiéndola sobre la mesada de la cocina y Gaara se posicionaba entre sus piernas, y volvía a besarla ambos dejándose llevar por el deseo pero justamente en ese momento fue que Naruto decidió entrar a la cocina.

Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura habían estado unos minutos antes riendo mientras Naruto les hablaba de algunas de sus malentendidos en Dubái, pero se dio cuenta que Gaara y Mtsuri tardaban con el postre y el vino, así que se paro para ir ayudar a la castaña con el postre cuando Hinata lo paro un poco asustada, parándose ella pero Naruto siendo un caballero se dijo que no, que él iria cuando entro a la cocina lo único que los tres restantes sintieron fue el grito de Matsuri y el ruido de cristal al romperse.

La rabia que sintió Naruto al ver a su amigo besando a la castaña fue terrible como podía Gaara engañar a Hinata la mujer más hermosa que él había visto, la rabia lo cegó y cuando recobró la conciencia había golpeado a Gaara, rompiéndole la nariz mientras Matsuri estaba en lágrimas hincada al lado de Gaara y este estaba en el suelo rodeado de vino, chocolate y con la nariz llena de sangre, los tres restantes entraron a la cocina y fue Sasuke el que le pregunto qué pasó, a lo que Naruto les grito a la pareja que estaba en el suelo lleno de rabia _"este maldito bastardo estaba besando a esa puta en la propia cocina de su esposa, Gaara maldito desgraciado como puedes engañar a Hinata"_.

Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida y Sasuke tuvo que volver a detener a Naruto que quería volver a golpear a Gaara mientras Matsuri gritaba, y ponía su cuerpo sobre el pelirrojo para defenderlo, fue Hinata el que tranquilizo todo gritándole a Naruto que parara, mirando a su pobre amigo con la nariz fracturada y a la pobre Matsuri, muerta de miedo, no lo soportó todo era su culpa así que mirando a Naruto a los ojos le suplico que lo dejara tranquilo, Naruto no lo entendía él la estaba defendiendo a ella y ella le pedía a él que parara, agachándose al otro lado de Gaara pidiéndole perdón a su amigo y Matsuri, ni Naruto, Sasuke ni Sakura entendían que pasaba porque era ella la que pedía perdón cuando era Gaara el que la engañaba, Naruto la miro saliendo con pena del departamento no entendia que pasaba pero no iba a quedarse viendo como Hinata se humillaba así.

Hinata a ver a Naruto salir del departamento lo siguió le pidió a Gaara y Matsuri que les explicaran la situación a Sasuke y Sakura. Matsuri le sonrió a Hinata mientras esta salía detrás de Naruto, Matsuri era la única que sabía de la atracción que Hinata sentía por Naruto por lo que entendió que la peliazul saliera detrás del rubio. Gaara estaba mejor según parece Naruto no le había roto la nariz y la casa estaba tranquila, mientras Matsuri le ponía hielo a Gaara, este intentaba relatarle lo del falso matrimonio a unos aún más sorprendidos Sauke y Sakura.

Fue fácil para Hinata encontrar a Naruto este se encontraba en el puente más cercano mirando el Sena, Hinata sintió nervios pero ya había llegado el tiempo de que sus amigos supieran la verdad, no iba a permitir que Gaara y Naruto se pelearan por un malentendido, hoy su farsa de matrimonio terminaba para sus amigos, se acercó al rubio poniendo su mano sobre la de él, levantando su mirada a esos ojos azules maravillosos y acariciando esa mano magullada. Naruto miraba a esa mujer hermosa con lastima si fuera su esposa no miraría a nadie, para él ella era perfecta la más sensual y dulce mujer que había conocido.

Hinata lo miro con una sonrisa dulce debía contarle la verdad al rubio y tenía miedo, él la había defendido pensando que ella era una víctima del engaño de Gaara, pero cuando terminara su relato Naruto pensaría lo peor de ella pero estaba preparada. _"Na Naruto acompáñame por favor debo hablar contigo"_ se sentaron en una banca a la orilla del río, era una noche preciosa de verano por lo que no hacia frio y las estrellas brillaban, y ambos parecían dos enamorados paseando por la ciudad del amor, Hinata miró al rubio para comenzar a hablar cuando fue el rubio el que la interrumpió con un _"tú ya lo sabías verdad"_ , Hinata miro el hermoso Sena y le respondió que sí, que ella lo sabía, Naruto empuño sus manos fuertemente tanto que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y mirándola con rabia le dijo _"¿porque lo aceptas?, si fueras mi mujer nunca miraría a otra, ¿es por el status? porque vienes de una familia de dinero, Hinata no lo entiendo"_ , Hinata lo miró con tristeza comenzando su relato _"sabes cuándo sepas la verdad vas a odiarme"_ él la miro sin entender, ella prefirió mirar el rio mientras le contaba _"mi matrimonio con Gaara es una farsa, yo fui quien le pedí que se casara conmigo y fui yo la que le pidió que ni sus amigos ni su familia se enteraran que todo era una mentira, o sea, legalmente estamos casados pero entre nosotros nunca ha pasado nada, somos amigos, le pedí que lo hiciera porque mi padre que es un maldito misógino que me dijo que la única forma que yo podría manejar las acciones que nos pertenecen a mí y a mi hermana era por medio de él, nuestro primo Neji o un marido, bueno a mi padre me desafió a que nunca podría manejar las acciones que nos pertenecen por herencia de nuestra madre, así debía hacer algo y al casarme con Gaara mi padre las cedió a su nombre y al divorciarme de él, Gaara me las va a entregar convirtiéndome en la accionista mayoritaria del holding Hyuga y en la cabeza del directorio, sabes he sido yo quien ha manejado esas acciones desde que Gaara tuvo derecho a ellas, por Dios! Tengo un doctorado en economía Naruto y estudie administración de empresas y me gradué con honores! Mi hermana es una abogada brillante pero eso no era suficiente para Hiashi Hyuga, nuestro único pecado es no tener pene"_.

Naruto la miro sorprendido y el chiste del pene lo hizo reír, se paró de la banca y le ofreció la mano diciéndole _"sabes necesito un trago y creo que tú también"_ ella dudo un momento en tomar su mano, se metieron a un taxi terminando en el hotel donde estaba hospedado Naruto.

El bar del ese hotel era tranquilo e íntimo y mientras Hinata tomaba una copa de champaña y Naruto un escoces doble tratando este ultimo de entender.

-Naruto la miro, _"o sea es todo legal pero entre ustedes nunca ha pasado nada o sea ¿no han tenido sexo?"_.

-Hinata se sonrojo y le dijo _"nunca, solo besos y nos hemos tomado las manos sobre todo para la prensa"_

-El rubio no lo creía, _"Pero durmieron en una sola cama en Dubái, lo sé porque fui yo el que hizo la reservación y escogi la habitación"_.

- _"Si esa vez dormimos en la misma cama una cama King cada uno en su lado cabía al menos otra entre nosotros pero gracias por el detalle de la habitación era hermosa"_ le dijo sonriendo la peliazul.

Naruto la miro con una mirada cargada de deseo y algo más, había elegido esa habitación porque al verla se había imaginado a ellos dos tendiendo sexo en esa cama, el jacuzzi y contra la pared, pero no iba a decirle eso, quería preguntarle algo más.

- _"Hinata"_ , le dijo el rubio _"¿recuerdas la primea vez que nos vimos?"._ Ella se sobresaltó con esa pregunta, no la esperaba, claro que lo recordaba así que mirando su copa le dijo _"La Hoja en Londres y luego nos vimos en Nueva York"_. Naruto la miro poniendo su sonrisa más sexy y le dijo _"sabes esa vez en la hoja cuando te vi pensé que eras la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda la vida e iba a tratar de seducirte pero tú te escapaste de mí, lo mismo ocurrió en Nueva York y cuando te vi el día de tu boda no podía creer mi mala suerte"_. Mientras la miraba a los ojos siguió hablando _"Dubái fue una tortura para mi estabas tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, y cuando casi nos besamos tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad porque pensé que eras la mujer de otro y no de cualquiera sino de mi amigo pero ahora que me cuentas esto, que todo es una farsa sólo hay una cosa que quiero hacer contigo, llevarte a mi habitación y hacerte el amor"_.

Hinata lo miraba sorprendida ese hombre sexy y guapo le pedía una noche de lujuria y pasión, a ella, él pensaba que ella era hermosa y deseable, Hinata Hyuga, siempre había sido una mujer precavida desde lo ocurrido con Menma pero Naruto Uzumaki tenía la cualidad de que ella se olvidara de todo y de todos, así que tomó una decisión mirándolo se acercó a esa boca tan sensual y ambos se besaron de forma desenfrenada, siguieron besándose mientras subían por el ascensor y mientras Naruto buscaba la tarjeta de la habitación, no alcanzaron a llegar a la cama porque cuando Naruto pudo al fin entrar la atrapo contra el otro lado de la puerta levantándola, ella por instinto puso sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de él rozando su parte íntima con la inmensa erección del rubio, ambos gimieron por el contacto y cuando Naruto se dio cuenta que ella llevaba portaligas y una tanga de encaje, ella lo miro y le dijo al oído _"se que suena tonto pero me la puse pensando en ti"_ eso fizo que el rubio se volviera aún más fogoso, la tanga termino en su mano mientras ella se sacaba el vestido de verano color durazno que traía, su lencería blanca era muy sensual pero Naruto no se detuvo en apreciarla le saco el sostén lo más rápido que pudo mientras las manos de Hinata bajaban la cremallera del pantalón y los bóxer, mientras él se deleitaba con sus hermosos y grandes senos ella rozaba la parte más sensible del rubio, ambos estaban listos cuando al fin él la penetro ella se sintió desfallecer se amaron con desenfreno contra la puerta de la habitación, luego con más calma y completamente desnudos en la cama y durmieron exhaustos pero felices abrazados, no importaba nada sólo ellos.


	8. Chapter 8

**LA MUJER DE MI AMIGO.**

 **CAPITULO 7.**

 **EL PASADO Y EL PRESENTE SE ENCUENTRAN**.

El día que Hinata Hyuga se sentó en la cabeza del directorio del holding Hyuga, con Hanabi a su lado, por ser ambas las accionistas mayoritarias, fue uno de los días más felices de su vida, sólo el ver la cara de enfado de su padre había valido el plan del matrimonio con Gaara y el posterior divorcio. Los demás accionistas estaban tranquilos muchos sabían de las capacidades en los negocios de Hinata, y lo buena abogada que era Hanabi, además desde que las decisiones pasaban por ellas las cuentas bancarias de los accionistas sólo habían subido. Así que su padre se tuvo que tragar sus palabras y todos estaban felices con la eficiente gestión de Hinata y Hanabi.

Al salir esa tarde de la oficina Hinata pensaba que su victoria tenía algo de vacía, había vuelto a vivir en Londres pero esta vez a un piso distinto más pequeño y acogedor, habían pasado ya varios meses desde esa noche loca en París con Naruto, la noche donde se destapó la verdad de la farsa de matrimonio que ella y Gaara tenían. Después de eso las cosas se calmaron, sus amigos Sakura y Sasuke habían sido muy comprensivos con Hinata y Sakura le había burlado de ambos por haber pasado la noche juntos, luego de divorcio que fue un simple trámite había vuelto a Londres, Matsuri se había quedado a cargo de la empresa de diseño y con Gaara ambos se habían cambiado a una hermosa casa a las afueras de Paris donde vivían su amor, Hinata esperaba que pronto fuera la boda y se sentía feliz por su amigo que al fin había encontrado su felicidad. Mientras se daba un baño caliente pensaba que ella nunca iba a obtener esa felicidad, Hinata ya no creía en el amor pero tenía una sana y muy salvaje relación a distancia con un sexy y guapo rubio yanqui, era lo más cerca de la felicidad que había estado nunca.

Naruto se sentía muy cómodo la almohada que en la que tenía la cara era suave, tibia y tenía un olor maravilloso a canela, no quería despertar pero le molestaba el sol que se colaba por las cortinas, mientras abría los ojos se sorprendió al darse cuenta que su 'almohada' eran los pechos desnudos de Hinata que seguía durmiendo, se notaba que ella estaba muy cansada, bueno había sido ella la que había volado esa vez a Nueva York, y desde que puso un pie en su departamento él la había besado, desnudado y hecho el amor, así que literalmente habían estado desnudos ejercitándose desde que ella llegara a los Estados Unidos y eso fue dos días atrás. Se veían muy poco, desde el divorcio de Hinata y que ella se hiciera cargo del directorio Hyuga, él trabajaba en Estados Unidos y a veces pasaba mucho tiempo en distintos lugares del mundo cerrado contrato o supervisando obras, por lo tanto cuando estaban juntos era más sexo que nada, a Naruto eso no le molestaba mucho porque desde la noche que paso Hinata en Paris, no había podido tocar a otra mujer, así que debía aguantar las ganas a las escasas veces que podían verse.

Mientras se levantaba para darse una ducha y prepararle el desayuno a Hinata, y alistar las maletas para el viaje a california, ya que iban a ir de viaje juntos a Napa, quería presentarles a sus padres adoptivos, se sentía un poco nervioso era la primera vez que llevaba una chica formalmente a conocer a sus padres, pero cada vez que estaba con Hinata sentía que ella era la indicada, no se lo había dicho quería que fuera especial, además estaba el problema de su residencia, ella no quería dejar Europa y él no quería vivir en el viejo continente, pero cada día que pasaba junto con la hermosa ojiazul la necesitaba más y ya no quería vivir separado de ella.

El valle de Napa es hermoso, pensaba Hinata mientras iban llegando a la casa enclavada en un pequeño cerro rodeado de viñas por todas partes. La casa era enorme con un vista privilegiada al valle, mientras entraban Hinata se dio cuenta que la principal decoración eran fotografías de Naruto, con sus amigos Sakura y Sasuke, los padres adoptivos del rubio los esperaban felices mientras un nervioso Naruto presentaba a una sonrojada Hinata, a su madre adoptiva, Tsunade Senju una mujer alta y muy hermosa, que la miraba con cierto recelo, en cambio su marido Jiraiya la miraba de lo más encantado, fue él el primero en hablar, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su hijo y diciendo, _"Que buen gusto niñato tu novia es muy hermosa, no tan bella como tu madre pero muy hermosa",_ esto lo dijo fijándose en el escote de la peliazul, fue la propia Tsunade la que golpeo al hombre de pelo blanco _"deja de ser un pervertido"_ mirando a la pobre muchacha le dijo mientras le sonreía _"disculpa a mi marido en su juventud era un pervertido y aún hoy no se le pasan las malas costumbres, es un placer tenerte aquí Hinata, Naruto nos ha hablado mucho de ti"_ mientras miraba al joven con dulzura tocándole el rostro suavemente, _"vayan a descansar que ponto va estar la cena lista"._ Naruto tomó las maletas de ambos guiando a Hinata hacia el segundo piso donde se encontraba su vieja habitación, la habitación no había cambiado desde antes de irse a la universidad, así que decir que era un lugar lleno de fotos de Sakura donde se notaba la devoción del rubio por su amiga, Hinata miraba las fotos y no pudo evitar sentirse celosa, Naruto estaba francamente apenado, hace tiempo que no entraba en la habitación y había olvidado la gran colección de fotos que tenía de la pelirosa, Sakura era el pasado su futuro estaba parado junto él en este instante, lo sabía estaba enamorado de Hinata y lo único que quería era ser feliz con ella, lo había pensado mucho y estaba dispuesto a irse a vivir a Europa sólo para estar cerca de ella.

Hinata se sentó en la cama era bastante cómoda podían dormir los dos tranquilamente bajando la foto de Sakura que lo miraba desde el velador se sacó los zapatos y miro a Naruto mientras este ordenaba sus maletas, estaba usando un ligero vestido de verano, por lo que cuando miro seductoramente a Naruto, para que se acercara, ambos durmiendo abrazados, así los encontró Tsunade cuando los fue a buscar para la cena.

Los días en Napa habían sido de ensueño, la última tarde en el valle, se encontraban ambas mujeres disfrutando del sol, al lado de la alberca, las dos estaban en bikinis iguales, habían ido de compras y se tentaron con esos trajes de baño, eran de color negro y los dos hombres que estaban haciendo unos cócteles en la cocina no se podían creer la suerte de tener semejantes mujeres como parejas.

 _-"Sabes Hinata gracias por hacer feliz a mi muchacho, desde que están juntos es un hombre más maduro, pensé que nunca iba a superar el perder a Sakura"_ le dijo la madre adoptiva del rubio.

Hinata la miró sonriéndole, de verdad ella pensaba que era muy feliz con Naruto, demasiado feliz que le llegaba a dar miedo, vivían una relación a larga distancia y se veían poco por lo hasta ese momento no había discutido nunca, una relación soñada pero poco verdadera. La verdad es que Hinata sentía miedo conocía a Naruto y su naturaleza libertina por eso tenía miedo a entregarle totalmente su corazón, no quería volver a vivir lo vivido con Menma, pero su corazón cada vez caía más por el rubio, además a veces dudaba que hubiese olvidado completamente a Sakura.

 _-"Dime una cosa muchacho",_ le dijo el hombre de pelo blanco a su hijo, mientras hacían los tragos en la cocina, _"¿supongo que Hinata es la definitiva?"._

-El rubio miró a su padre y después de pensarlo un poco le sonrió en forma picara y le dijo _"si viejo, ¿qué te parece mi elección?"._ Jiraiya, lo miró miro hacia la alberca donde Hinata se había parado para darse un chapuzón "Tienes buen gusto niño, ella es preciosa y tiene un cuerpazo, la apruebo!" mientras le levantaba ambos pulgares mirando a su hijo, ambos rieron de buena gana mientras se reunían con las mujeres.

Habían vuelto a Nueva York y era la última noche de Hinata en el lugar y esa noche habían decidido ir a buen restaurante, estaban en la mesa más romántica sonaba una música suave y todo daba cabida al romance, Naruto se sentía bien, estaba bailando suavemente con Hinata esa melodía brasileña, ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y se sentía feliz. Cuando volvieron a la mesa Naruto saco una caja de Tiffany de su bolsillo, ella lo miró sorprendida pero Naruto le dijo nervioso, _"No es un anillo, pero cuando lo vi no lo pude evitar tenía que regalártelo",_ Hinata abrió la elegante caja donde resaltaba un hermoso pendiente con una cadena de oro blanco era una flor color rosa perlada, Naruto se sonrojo cuando le dijo _"me recuerda al color de tus ojos",_ mientras se inclinaba para besarla, ella estaba muy sonrojada y le sonreía.

Estaban ya en el postre cuando una mujer rubia se acercó a ellos, vestía elegantemente y era muy bella, había visto al rubio desde la entrada y pensó en ir a saludarlo, Shion Smith no había visto a Naruto en años, se encontraron en una cena hace un par de años cuando ella ya había vuelo a América del divorcio con Menma, pero su sorpresa fue más grande cuando se dio cuanta quien acompañaba a Naruto. Hinata Hyuga miraba con horror a esa mujer, cuando ella saludó de forma tan cordial a Naruto, él estaba a punto de presentarlos cuando la rubia le dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo que ya se conocían, Naruto miró a Hinata y antes que la peliazul pudiera decir alguna palabra Shion le dijo _"Ahhh Hinata no te lo ha contado, recuerdas cuando te comente mi historia con tu hermanito inglés y que cuando fui a reclamarle lo de mi embarazo él ya estaba comprometido con su novia de siempre, bueno Naruto la novia de tu hermano era Hinata"_ , mirándola le dijo sonriendo en forma despectiva _"¿verdad querida?",_ volviendo al rubio _"que extraño que ambos están tan acaramelados si no sabías lo de ella con tu hermano",_ y por ultimo le dijo a Hinata _"querida parece que no lo sabes pero Menma es libre hace bastante tiempo, sabes él nunca dejo de estar enamorado de ti, siempre nos comparaba esa fue una de las razones por la cual terminamos"._ Naruto miró a Hinata que estaba totalmente roja y miraba con odio a la rubia, mientras ella miraba a la puerta dándose cuenta que su novio había llegado, y les remato un _"bueno supongo que ahora tienen mucho de qué hablar, los dejo mi novio acaba de llegar"_.

Naruto no lo podía creer mientras manejaba con Hinata a su lado hacia su departamento, después del encuentro con Shion, Naruto quería hablar con ella, pero Hinata le pidió que lo dejaran para después cuando estuvieran solos. Llegaron al departamento, Naruto dejo las llaves, se sirvió un escoces y se sentó en el sillón de la sala mientras miraba a Hinata que se sentó frente a él pero fue Naruto el primero en hablar _"ahora entiendo porque conocías a Minato Namikaze, debiste habérmelo contado cuando hablamos de mi origen en Dubái"_ le dijo el rubio, se notaba tenso y enojado. Hinata lo miró a los ojos y le respondió _"no te lo conté porque ya el hecho de saber que eras su hijo y hermano de Menma me dejó sorprendida además es un tema doloroso para ambos, pero si lo quieres saber te lo contaré, si conozco a los Namikaze desde siempre, Menma y yo crecimos juntos, él fue el primero en muchas cosas para mí, mi primer amor, mi primer beso, el primer hombre, él no me contó lo de su hermano, hace casi 10 años cuando se vino a América a mí me dijo que venía a un viaje de negocios, cuando volvió estaba alterado pero no me dijo nada, ese mismo año me pidió matrimonio yo estaba totalmente enamorada de él como una tonta así que acepte y cuando celebrábamos mi compromiso en una cena con su padre llego Shion con 4 meses de embarazo, me sentí tan mal, le había entregado mi virginidad y él había embrazado a otra cuando me juro que sólo me amaba a mí lo pasé muy mal sufrí mucho y jure no volverme a enamorar"_ todo esto lo relato con lágrimas en los ojos, _"cuando te ví en Londres en la Hoja pensé por un momento que eras él ambos tienen rasgos parecidos pero tú eres rubio como Minato, y cuando nos volvimos a encontrar aquí en Nueva York salí huyendo de ti porque su recuerdo me perseguía, pero cuando te conocí más, tu forma de ser, tu dulzura y amistad comencé a sentir cosas por ti que no había sentido desde Menma, tuve miedo Naruto y aún lo tengo"._

 _-"¿Entonces te gusto porque me parezco a él verdad?, ¿Sólo soy el reemplazo de Menma para ti Hinata?",_ lo dijo él mirando al piso.

 _-"No… Naruto"_ le dijo la peliazul, buscando su mano, _"tú eres especial para mi me gustas y te quiero"…._

-Naruto saco su mano de la suya y mirándola con pena y rabia le dijo mientras se paraba _"Me gustaría poder creerte pero no te creo, has amado a Menma por mucho quizá por eso te atraigo después de todo somos parecidos, además si me quisieras me lo hubieses contado Hinata",_ mientras se dirigía al baño antes de encerrase le dijo " _quizá sea mejor que por un tiempo no nos veamos Hinata debo pensar y tranquilizarme"_.

Ella lo miro con lágrimas hacia donde había desaparecido el rubio, parecía que estaba destinada a no encontrar la felicidad nunca, cuando pensaba que podía ser feliz con Naruto la sombra de Menma se volvía a interponer entre ellos, si Naruto no quería volver a verla ella lo entendía después de todo es un golpe fuerte para él. Mientras se sacaba el collar que él le había regalado esa noche volviéndolo a dejar en su caja, dejándolo sobre la mesa del salón, se fue a la habitación a buscar su maleta, si él ya no quería verla prefería pasar la noche en un hotel cerca de aeropuerto, si él la quería ver la buscaría….

Naruto no sabía que pensar, se había encerrado en el baño porque tenía rabia y celos, casi explotaba no podía entender porque estaba destinado a enamorarse de mujeres que no lo querían de verdad, tenía miedo de ser muy brusco con Hinata, la amaba y le dolía que ella no le haya contado todo sobre su vida, algo tan importante, quizá no lo quería lo suficiente, como siempre él era el que se enamoraba, ella le había dicho claramente que lo quería.. pero no que lo amaba.

Cuando salió del baño la busco por el departamento pero lo único que encontró fue la caja del collar que le había regalado al abrirla el brillo perlado parecían lágrimas, ella se había ido quizá buscaría a su hermano y sería feliz, cerrando la caja poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza pudo darse el lujo de llorar…...

El viaje de vuelta a Inglaterra fue terrible para Hinata no había dormido nada la noche anterior y no había comido no tenía hambre sólo quería llegar a una cama y llorar, pero no quería volver a su piso en él habían demasiado recuerdos de Naruto y lo bien que lo habían pasado, por lo que cuando aterrizó en Londres llamó a Hanabi, nadie le respondió lo que significaba que no había nadie en su antiguo piso tomo un taxi para llegar, menos mal que tenía una llave, pero nunca pensó que se iba a encontrar al otro lado de la puerta Hanabi estaba en casa, en el sillón desnuda sentada sobre un hombre, mientras se amaban apasionadamente, lo que más le sorprendió a Hinata era él hombre que estaba con su hermana era Menma Namikaze…


	9. Chapter 9

**LA MUJER DE MI AMIGO.**

 **CAPITULO 8.**

 **EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD**.

Hinata Hyuga no sabía si reír o llorar, quedarse o salir huyendo, la imagen de Menma y su hermana la había impactado, ese hombre era la causa nuevamente de sentir su corazón destrozado.

Fue Hanabi la que le pidió que se quedara, así que le fue la que había sido su habitación mientras su hermana despedía a Menma. Hinata quería a su hermana y prefería escuchar lo que tenía que decir antes de actuar, lo último que ella sabía de Hanabi era que ella mantenía un relación con Shino Aburame, su guardaespaldas y ahora la encontraba con otro hombre en una posición embarazosa y no cualquier hombre sino que con el hombre quien había roto su corazón cuando era una joven que aún creía en el amor y había sido su hermana junto a su primo quienes la apoyaron en esos momentos, mientras escuchaba susurros y se cerraba la puerta de calle, Hinata expulsó un suspiro.

Hanabi tenía miedo, amaba a su hermana y se notaba que ella estaba sufriendo, nunca hubiese querido que ella se enterase de su relación con Menma Namikaze de esa forma pero si Hinata se había parecido así en el departamento era porque algo le había pasado y se notaba que tenía que ver con Naruto. Así que la joven abrió la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba su hermana, la ayudaría y de paso le pediría perdón por haberse enamorado del hombre que le rompió el corazón cuando Hinata era sólo una jovencita inocente.

Cuando Hanabi entro a la habitación Hinata estaba sentada en la cama Hanabi se sentó junto a ella y Hinata la tomó de la mano y Hanabi la miro y le preguntó:

- _"¿Qué pasó?, sé que tiene que ver con Naruto, primero cuéntamelo todo y luego yo voy a explicarte porque estaba con Menma de esa forma_ ", le dijo Hanabi, sonrojándose un poco.

-Hinata sonrio a su hermana, sabía que lo que iba a decirle no era fácil sobre todo si su hermana tenía una relación con Menma. _"Hanabi sabes que cuando terminé con Menma él me rompió el corazón porque embarazó a una mujer americana, sabes que él fue mi primer todo, el primero que bese y el primero con que tuve relaciones sexuales, iba a casarme con él y que lo amé con todo mi corazón… pero lo que no sabes es que Manma tiene un hermano, Hanabi la miró sorprendida sus ojos lavandas abiertos como platos, Hinta miro a su hermana y siguió, recuerdas que antes de terminar con él Menma había ido a america, me había dicho que el viaje era por unos negocios pero no fue así, fue a conocer a su hermano, su hermano es Naruto… según me contó el propio Naruto su padre lo entregó a una pareja de amigos y su encuentro con Menma no fue alegre, cuando Menma volvió de su viaje estaba raro nunca supe la razón hasta que llego la mujer americana reclamando la paternidad de Menma y se descubrió el engaño yo me sentí muy mal, ya no confié en ningún hombre después de él, los hombres que fueron mi pareja fue por diversión o por hacer rabiar a papá… hasta que conocí a Naruto Uzumaki, él hace que nada me importe él me hace sentirme viva, vibrar como nunca, pero yo no le conté lo de Menma a pesar de saber que él era su hermano porque tenía miedo de que pensara que sólo lo quería porque me recordaba a Menma… pero no es así"_ , Hinata se rio con pena mirando a su hermana con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, " _al principio cuando vi a Naruto me turbaba que se pareciera tanto a Menma en esa época no sabía que eran hermanos y quería alejarme de él, pero cuando lo conocí mejor fue su personalidad la que me llamó la atención aparte de otras cosas físicas, no te voy a negar él me calienta la sangre cómo nadie, ahora todo se arruinó nuevamente por esa horrible mujer la misma que arruinó todo con Menma, la encontramos mientras cenábamos en Nueva York, y le dijo a Naruto lo de Menma y yo, y ahora Naruto cree que estuve con él sólo porque es el hermano de Menma y eso no es así Hanabi yo… yo… lo amo con todo mi corazón_ ". Hanabi miraba a su hermana estaba muy afectada y lloraba amargamente la abrazó hasta que ella dejo de llorar y cuando su hermana mayor se tranquilizó, Hanabi fue a la cocina a buscar una botella de vino blanco y dos copas, había llegado la hora de la menor de las Hyuga de abrir su corazón a su hermana.

Volviendo donde Hinata que ya se había tranquilizado lo suficiente y esperaba expectante la explicación de su hermana menor, Hanabi sirvió las copas ambas sentadas en el suelo mientras la menor comenzaba con su relato, _"hace unos 8 meses que Shino y yo terminamos, él volvió a Japón y… los ojos de Hanabi se llenaron de lágrimas mientras bebia algo de vino… sus padres los cuales nunca les gusté le dieron un ultimátum, debía casarse pero con una japonesa, así que concertaron una cita matrimonial y él lo aceptó, conoció a la mujer y aceptó casarse con ella, es una guerrera que domina las artes igual que él, el matrimonio fue hace 5 meses y yo estaba destrozada, tú estabas con Naruto en América y yo no sabía a quién recurrir, además en esa semana fue la cena de las navieras, y bueno estaba triste así que me emborraché, y fue Menma quien me ayudo para que yo no hiciera un escándalo, me saco de allí cuando estaba a punto de discutir con papá por mi comportamiento, cuando me di cuenta quien me estaba sacando de la cena y llevándome de vuelta a casa discutí con él también por todo lo que te había hecho, por romperte el corazón y por haber sido tan desgraciado, llore en su auto Hinata… y cuando me dejó en el departamento me dijo que se merecia mi odio y el tuyo, que nunca quizo hacerte sufrir así pero que el destino era cruel y que él era feliz ahora que ya lo había superado y que estabas con otro hombre. Bueno unos días después nos encontramos por casualidad en un café a la hora de almuerzo y me disculpé por haberle dicho todo lo que le dije y le agradecí su ayuda, me invitó a tomar desayuno con él, acepte porque me sentía sola y conversamos, de todo él me habló de su hija Kushinna su mayor adoración hablamos de los negocios y me invitó a cenar… ese fue el comienzo Hinata, él me escuchaba y yo lo escuchaba hasta que una tarde de otoño él me beso y yo ya no podía negar mis sentimientos así que le correspondí, me enamoré de a poco no del Menma que te rompió el corazón sino del hombre que ha sufrido y ha tenido que vivir con sus errores… Hinata puedes perdonarme… por haberme enamorado de él "._

Hinata estaba conmovida nunca había escuchado a su hermana hablar así de un hombre, ni de Shino que supuestamente había amado, ella su pequeña hermana había madurado, y se había enamorado esta vez de verdad, abrazó a su hermana y sonriendo le dijo " _claro que te perdono y te entiendo"_. Hanabi la miro y le dijo a su hermana, _"gracias ahora quiero tu bendición porque Menma me pidió que me casara con él y yo acepté"_ mientras le mostraba un hermoso anillo de diamantes a su hermana el anillo estaba en su caja guardado en su bolsillo, _"le dije a Menma que no me lo pondría hasta haber hablado contigo primero, nunca pensé que nos sorprenderías de la forma que lo hiciste hermana_ " Hinata se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas nuevamente pero esta vez estaba contenta, porque al menos su hermana había encontrado la felicidad.

Al día siguiente Hinata llego a la conclusión que debía cerrar el capítulo de Menma de su corazón, cuando se juntaron los tres a almorzar en el piso de Hanabi, la forma dulce que miro a su hermana, la forma en que tomaba su mano y la cara de culpa que tuvo con ella, le dio a entender que había pasado la página pero que necesitaba su perdón para ser feliz con Hanabi… él decidió hablar, sin soltar ña mano de Hanabi en todo el tiempo: _"Hinata sé que te hice mucho daño todos estos años me he sentido muy mal por esto y espero que me perdones y que me aceptes como parte de tú familia, amo a tu hermana, ella y mi hija son lo más importante para mí, Hina deseo tu bendición para poder casarme con tu hermana"_ , Hinata miraba a ese hombre y se dio cuenta que ya no sentía nada por él ni siquiera odio, y la razón era que su corazón ya no le interesara Menma Namikaze era muy simple estaba enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki y ya nada más que él le importaba.

-"Menma" le dijo Hinata sonriéndoles a ambos, _"hace mucho que te he perdonado, claro que te doy mi bendición y quiero que hagas muy feliz a Hanabi se merece todo el amor del mundo"_.

- _"Hinata"_ le dijo Hanabi a su hermana mirándola a los ojos _"debes ser mi dama de honor"_ y mirando a Menma quien asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a mirarla a ella le dijo _"queremos que Naruto venga a la boda, queremos que ustedes sean tan felices como nosotros y que al fin seamos una gran familia"_.

Hinata los miraba a ambos, la forma en que Menma miraba a Hanabi era la misma que Naruto la miraba a ella con adoración y amor, Hinata quería ser feliz y Naruto era su felicidad, ahora debía hacerle entender a su rubio adorado que él y sólo él era el amor de su vida pero antes debía resolver algunos problemas prácticos antes de volver a ver a Naruto, así le daría unos días para que se calme y hacerle entender que lo amaba sólo a él y que era capaz de renunciar a todo por su amor.

Lo primero que Hinata Hyuga hizo el día siguiente fue ir a ver a Gaara y Matsuri, ya que quería volver a tener participación en la empresa de diseño trabajando desde Estados Unidos, ya con eso resuelto solucionó todos los problemas para dejar el directorio Hyuga debieron hacer una junta especial para ver los detalles de la renuncia de Hinata, además de tener una conversación embarazosa con su padre, Hiashi no podía comprender porque su brillante hija dejaba el liderado de las empresas, lo había hecho de forma maravillosa y estaba orgulloso de ella, obviamente nunca se lo diría porque un Hyuga no dice esas cosas, pero dejarlo todo por amor, su hija era brillante y le dolía dejarla ir pero ella debía hacer su propio camino, abrazándola le deseó suerte.

La misma tarde que todo estuvo resuelto Hinata tomó el primer vuelo a Estados Unidos hacia Naruto y su destino.

Naruto Uzumaki llevaba una semana de porquería, trabajaba sólo por inercia llegaba a su departamento a beber sabía que los celos que sentía por Menma Namikaze estaban injustificados pero no podía evitar sentirse inseguro, la razón era que amaba a Hinata y no soportaba que ella pudiera tener sentimientos por otro hombre, mientras se servía el primer trago de la noche y se sentaba en su sillón y miraba el collar rosa que le había regalado a Hinata, recordando todo lo que habían compartido. No había hablado con nadie desde que ella se había ido no quería ver ni a Sakura ni Sasuke, quienes sólo le recordaban lo felices que eran mientras él sufría por amor, Hinata era la segunda mujer que amaba pero a diferencia de Sakura que nunca había correspondido sus sentimientos Hinata lo quería, había disfrutado además de la lujuria y de su cuerpo, de sus sonrisas de su inteligencia y conversación. Él no quería perderla quería ser feliz como era Sasuke quería una vida con Hinata quería verla todos los días al despertar, quería dormir con ella entre sus brazos todas las noches, no le importaba si era en Europa, en América o China, había sido un estúpido debía verla hablar con ella decirle que sólo ella le importaba, que la amaba y no importaba donde estuvieran mientras estuvieran juntos, mientras prendía su computador para hacer la reserva del vuelo a Londres, el timbre de su piso sonó, el corazón del rubio latió fuertemente... Podría ser su Hinata…

Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero he estado ocupada, espero terminar esta historia pronto sólo faltan uno o dos capítulos.


	10. Chapter 10

**LA MUJER DE MI AMIGO.**

 **CAPITULO 9.**

 **LUCHANDO POR EL AMOR**.

Mientras iba caminando a la puerta Naruto sentir su corazón latir fuertemente, en lo único que pensaba era en encontrarse con su linda Hinata al otro lado, mientras abría la puerta estuvo a punto de decir su nombre pero en lugar del cabello azulado de Hinata se encontró a unos ojos jade llorosos y un pelo rosa un poco despeinado, el torbellino rosa entró lo abrazo fuertemente y se puso a llorar en sus brazos.

Naruto había fantaseado muchas veces durante su vida con un momento como este, estrechar en sus brazos a Sakura en sentir su suave cuerpo contra el de él, su aroma a flores rodeándolo, sus brazos en forma instintiva la abrasaron, pero obviamente en sus fantasías ella no estaba llorando y no olía a vino barato, y se dio cuenta que el verla así sólo le provocaba lastima ya no sentía necesidad alguna de sostenerla de cerca así que la sentó en el sofá donde antes estuvo él, cerro su pc y le hizo un café cargado, era obvio que ella estaba alterada por algo y lo único que podría alterar así a Sakura era Sasuke, así que le llevó el café se sentó a su lado mientras ella bebía el café, cuando ya había dejado de llorar, Sakura dejó la taza de café y le tomó la mano a Naruto, mientras él se la apretaba como señal de apoyo.

-" _¿Dime Sakura que ocurrió con Sasuke?, te conozco y lo único que te puede alterar así es él_ " le dijo el rubio mientras le sonría para tranquilizarla aún más.

-"Sasuke….me engaña Naruto" le dijo la pelirosa mientras sus labios temblaban y sus ojos verdes se llenaban de lágrimas.

Él la miro con pena mientras ella se le acercaba a sus brazos, por instinto Naruto la acuno nuevamente mientras Sauka seguía llorando, y le relataba como había descubierto el engaño de Sasuke, mientras ella volvia a sollozar le contó, " _fui a su oficina quería sorprenderlo para llevarlo a cenar obviamente entre sin aviso ya que Ino su secretaria no estaba en el puesto de trabajo, cuando abrí me los encontré a él y a Ino… ella lo tenía tomado de las solapas del traje mientras lo besaba y él la tenía tomada de los brazos pero no la estaba alejando…. Oh Naruto no se estaba resistiendo a ese beso esa fue la impresión que me dio, salí corriendo ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que había estado allí y no he vuelto a casa, Sasuke me ha llamado varías veces y mandando muchos mensajes pero después de la 3 llamada corté el celular, fue a beber unos tragos y vine a verte… ¿por qué al menos a ti te gusta estar conmigo verdad?…tú siempre me has amado ohhh Naruto si pudiera mandar en mi corazón…. tú nunca me engañarías verdad siempre me serias fiel_ ".

Los ojos suplicantes de Sakura hicieron dudar a Naruto, no podía decirle la verdad que en realidad ya no sentía por ella pasión ni locura y mucho menos amor ya que ahora esos sentimientos eran para Hinata, pero se veía tan destrozada e insegura y aún la quería mucho como amiga así que le sonrió pícaramente abrazándola más fuerte, mientras su amiga seguía llorando y él sólo pensaba en las mil formas de torturar a Sasuke por hacerle daño a Sakura.

Cuando al fin la pelirosa se calmó nuevamente tomando el café que le quedaba y Naruto que estaba en la cocina haciendo algo para comer a su invitada, sintió su celular sonar, era Sasuke que le preguntaba por Sakura y si sabía dónde ella estaba. Sakura y Naruto habían hablado de esto y que cuando Sasuke llamara le dijera que no sabía dónde estaba y que no había tenido noticia alguna de ella y eso exactamente fue lo que Naruto le dijo a su amigo, sabía que estaba mal participar en un problema matrimonial pero no podía decirle que no a Sakura así que dejaría que su pelinegro amigo sufriera un poco más.

Mientras los ambos comían el espagueti que Naruto había cocinado y platicaban de su infancia, Naruto se dio cuenta que ya se habían tomado una botella entera de vino así le se dirigió a la cocina con la botella vacía mientras le decía a una un poco ebria Sakura que traería otra botella, mientras la pelirosa le sonreía y al verlo entrar en la cocina, Sakura se fijó en el estuche de joyería que estaba sobre la mesa, su amigo había seguía en la cocina buscando otra botella de vino así que no estaba presente cuando abrió el estuche y vio el collar, era lejos el más hermoso que hubiese visto nunca tan delicado, una cadena hermosa de oro blanco y un colgante estaba segura que era un diamante en forma de flor color rosa perlada, Sakura supo al ver el color de la flor que el collar era un regalo para Hinata Hyuga, y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos, caro ella no amaba a Naruto de esa forma pero le dolía que su amigo sufriera por la mujer del pelo azulado, Naruto merecía ser feliz ella misma ya le había hecho mucho daño al no corresponder a sus sentimientos cuando eran más jóvenes, se lamentaba pensar que si Sasuke no hubiese estado en su vida ahora estaría casada con Naruto y ella estaba segura que el rubio jamás le hubiese sido infiel, una rabia desconocida la invadió sentía una llama de odio fuerte hacia Sasuke por engañarla y hacia Hinata por hacer sufrir a su amigo y rabia hacia ella misma y por no poder amar a Naruto como se lo merecía, todo sería tan maravilloso si ella pudiera amar a Naruto, ambos serían tan felices y si lo intentaba… si intentaba sacarse a Sasuke de su corazón y darle cabida al hombre que siempre la había adorado. Con manos temblorosas y una mirada resuelta saco el hermoso collar de su caja y se lo puso, e colgante se sintió frio en su cuerpo y lo sintió ajeno, sabía que no era para ella pero podría llegar a ser, estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, se acomodó en el sillón donde estaban cenando acomodando su casi imperceptible escote y se preguntó porque Naruto tardaba tanto con el vino.

Mientras Sakura esperaba por el vino y por el rubio, Naruto había estado chateando con su amigo Sasuke, se había arrepentido de hacerlo sufrir y le había contado porque Sakura estaba en su casa y que no se preocupara porque él la cuidaría hasta mañana, Sasuke se había vuelto casi loco al recibir esos mensajes y por medio del chat le explicó a Naruto que todo había sido un mal entendido, Ino efectivamente había querido besarlo y lo había logrado pero él la había rechazado es más la había despedido por su atrevimiento, pero nunca pensó que su mujer los había visto y cuando volvió a casa pensó que ella estaba de compras pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era y que ella no volvía se puso histérico la llamo hasta cansarse pero ella no le respondía, Sasuke sabía que debía dejar que el temperamento explosivo de Sakura se calmara un poco como bien le había dicho Naruto, así que no le pareció mal dejar que su mujer pasara la noche con su mejor amigo, después de todo Sasuke intuía los sentimientos de Naruto por Hinata y sabía que jamás intentaría propasarse con Sakura, mañana hablaría con ella y solucionarían todos sus problemas así que más tranquilo luego de haber chateado con Naruto se atrevió a descansar.

Cuando al fin Naruto apareció con el vino no se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba usando el collar de Hinata ni que en sus ojos había un brillo diferente, mientras se disculpaba por haberse tardado tanto en traer el vino le lleno la copa a Sakura la que inmediatamente tomo un buen trago del mismo, preguntándole, "¿es de la reserva especial de tus padres?", mientras el rubio se sentaba nuevamente en el sillón diciéndole que sí que era de la reserva de sus padres y tomaba un sorbo de su copa asintió con la cabeza por el delicioso sabor del vino, siguió comiendo sintiéndose más tranquilo ahora que Sasuke sabía a qué atenerse con Sakura, cuando la viera mañana.

Se habían tomado la segunda botella y cuando ya estaban en la mitad de la tercera ambos estaban totalmente ebrios la pelirosa mucho más que el rubio y se reían a carcajadas de sus travesuras de infancia, fue en una de esas risas que ella lo miro a los ojos y él se puso un poco serio.

-Sakura le dijo con una voz rasposa por el vino y un brillo particular en los ojos jades, _"sabes siempre tuve curiosidad por saber que se sentía besarte, todas mis amigas que estuvieron contigo siempre me dijeron que eras un experto y que lo hacías muy bien y ahora quiero sentirlo, Naruto bésame mientras ponía los brazos alrededor del rubio y su cuerpo cálido sobre el duro pecho de él"_.

Naruto sintió un poco de pánico no estaba tan ebrio como para no darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo Sakura, su corazón le decía que no debía hacerlo pero su cuerpo respondía al dulce abrazo de la pelirosa haciéndolo dudar, cuando al fin se había decidido a apartarse de ella diciéndole dulce pero autoritariamente que no, se dio cuenta de que la mujer ya estaba besándolo con una fuerza que no le conocía tanto que cayó sobre su espalada en el sillón mientras Sakura se acomodaba sobre su duro cuerpo haciendo aún más profundo el beso aprovechando ella su intento de negación para introducir su lengua a su boca, Naruto intentó zafarse del abrazo de Sakura por primera vez en su vida no quería sentir esos labios sino los de Hinata no quería sentir ese cuerpo delgado sino las curvas de su pelinegra así que en vez de dejarse llevar por una pasión que ya no sentía pero tampoco quería hacerle daño a su amiga, ella no estaba bien así que por el momento dejo que lo besara a su antojo pero si intentaba otra cosa no lo permitiría, así que ninguno sintió como el picaporte de la puerta se movía y esta se abría.

El vuelo de Hinata Hyuga de Londres a Nueva York fue bastante tormentoso, no sólo le habían tocado muchas turbulencias durante el viaje, sino que se sentía intranquila si Naruto ya no quería verla, si estaba con otra mujer le dolió el corazón sólo de pensarlo después de todo Naruto tenía el magnetismo para atraer a cualquier mujer y era un hombre muy fogoso, quizá sus instintos lo llevaran a los brazos de otra y ella se había tardado mucho en decidirse a buscarlo. El viaje en el taxi hasta el piso de Naruto fue el más largo que había hecho en su vida temblaba como una hoja, eso sí primero había dejado su pequeña maleta en la habitación de hotel cerca del aeropuerto, tenía la esperanza de que Naruto y ella pasaran la noche juntos por lo que había sido especialmente selectiva con su ropa íntima ya que sabía lo mucho que excitaba al rubio cuando usaba un conjunto sexy. Mientras subía por el ascensor saco su llave no se la había devuelto y quería darle una sorpresa esperaba que aún estuviera despierto, mientras se acercaba se percató de que había luz en el interior del departamento, esbozó una sonrisa pero esta se esfumó al momento de ver al interior del departamento Naruto estaba despierto muy despierto ya estaba recostado en el sillón mientras una muy cariñosa Sakura Uchiha estaba sobre él besándolo como si no hubiese mañana, los ojos lavanda de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas y sus puños se apretaban había llegado tarde.

Quiso irse sin que se percataran de su presencia pero al retroceder sin querer golpeo la puerta que estaba abierta a su espalda cerrándola con un ruido fuerte, la cara de sorpresa de Sakura se convirtió en vergüenza al ver a la mujer después de todo así se había visto ella al encontrar ese mismo día a su marido en los brazos de otra, Naruto miro a Hinata con cara llena de culpa sacándose a la pelirosa de encima mientras miraba a la mujer que amaba y le decía la peor frase de todas _"Hinata… no es lo que parece"_. Hinata no sabía cómo reaccionar sentía rabia pero el sentimiento más fuerte era una pena infinita se sentía mil veces peor que cuando Menma la hirió esta vez ella no podía ser la victima él había terminado con ella y ella ahora estaba allí para pedirle por una segunda oportunidad para ellos pero si él estaba con Sakura eso era imposible pensó y que él ya no estaría sólo pero nunca pensó que la mujer con que estaría ahora sería la pelirosa, ella se veía tan enamorada de su marido, pero también era cierto que era el sueño de Naruto el estar con Sakura, ella no era tonta desde que había entrado en su casa en Napa que se había dado cuenta de la devoción que el rubio sentía por su 'amiga' bueno ahora había cumplido su sueño, mientras los miraba a ambos luego de la frase de Naruto, se dio cuenta de una cosa, que el rubio tenía la camisa abierta mostrando su increíble torso y que del cuello de la mujer de pelo rosa colgaba el hermoso collar que él le había regalado… eso la hizo sentirse aún peor, él le había regalado a su amante el collar que supuestamente había comprado para ella pensando en ella…, se llenó de una fuerza que no sentía mientras se secaba las lágrimas con sus mangas, ella después de todo era fuerte era una Hyuga e iba a salir de ese departamento con la frente en alto aunque su corazón roto sangrara, con la voz más fría que podía emitir le dijo _"Naruto es obvio lo que está pasando aquí y está bien, tú no tienes que darme explicación alguna es obvio que no esperabas volver a verme"_ , mientras los miraba desafiante con una sonrisa cínica en los labios _"debía avisarte que quería verte para devolverte tu llave, quise darte una sorpresa cuando vi luz en tu casa entrando de improviso pero la sorpresa me la lleve yo_ " fue en ese momento que la rabia inundó el corazón de la joven de ojos lavanda y con l voz más inocente que pudo emitir le preguntó a la pelirosa _"supongo que son amantes no hace mucho tiempo, te contó Naruto que ese collar me lo había regalado a mí, luego del viaje a Napa que fue cuando terminamos sabes me dijo que le recordaba el color de mis ojos ¿qué te dijo a ti cuando te lo dio que le recordada al color de tú cabello?_ ". Hinata nunca había sido cruel con nadie pero esta Hinata herida podía llegar a ser peligrosa, pensó Naruto mientras la miraba no sabía si estar asustado o feliz si ella se comportaba de esa forma era porque estaba celosa y si estaba celosa era porque ella aún sentía algo por él, así que la sonrisa zorruna no se le borro del rostro, en cambio Sakura estaba estupefacta porque la mirada de odio de Hinata era terrible y porque la entendía así o Dios que la entendía, ella había se había sentido de la misma forma sólo que ella no había podido enfrentarse a Ino, pero antes de poder decirle algo a Hinata otra figura apareció en el departamento, se trata de Sasuke, que los miraba a los tres atónito, y con la cara llena de furia había escuchado lo que había dicho Hinata y antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar se abalanzó contra Naruto gritando como un animal herido, Sakura se interesó en separarlos y Hinata ya no podía soportar más salió de esa locura que ellos arreglaran ella sólo deseaba la soledad de su cama y llorar, no escucho los gritos de Sakura mientras le reclamaba a Sasuke lo de su secretaria, mientras él le gritaba su rabia y las explicaciones sobre lo de Ino, y tampoco escuchó el grito fuerte y ahogado de Naruto pronunciando su nombre.

Hinata tomó el primer vuelo de vuelta su corazón estaba absolutamente herido lloró todo el viaje y siguió llorando mientras llegaba a su piso en Londres mientras Hanabi que fe a verla la acunaba en sus brazos hasta que el cansancio pudo más al fin se durmió.


	11. Chapter 11

**LA MUJER DE MI AMIGO.**

 **CAPITULO 10.**

 **REENCUENTROS**.

Naruto Uzumaki era un hombre desesperado, mientras miraba el hermoso paisaje de la campiña francesa se sentía de un humor terrible, había ido a ver a Gaara después de una semana horrible en Inglaterra no podía creer que su vida se había vuelto un completo caos, apoyando su frente en el helado vidrio de la habitación de huéspedes de la casa de su amigo emitió gruñido de frustración, había intentado contactar a Hinata por todos los medios posibles, cuando se dio cuenta que lo había bloqueado de cuanta vía de comunicación existía había viajado a Inglaterra para verla en persona había ido a verla a su piso, al piso de su hermana a las empresas Hyuga pero no había forma de encontrarla, le había pedido consejo a Gaara pero él tampoco podía comunicarse con ella, era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra.

Tenía que explicarle que el beso que vio no significaba nada, que Sakura había solucionado las cosas con Sasuke y que ellos no eran y nunca habían sido amantes, ya que su corazón le pertenecía sólo a ella que la amaba, tenía en sus manos el collar que le había regalado y un hermoso anillo de compromiso a juego, iba a pedirle que se casara con él, ella era la única mujer con la que quería vivir por el resto de su vida pero no podía encontrarla y eso lo llenaba de un dolor casi insoportable, sabía que no podría seguir viviendo sin ella era su luz y el pensar siquiera en tocar a otras mujeres le revolvía el estómago, lo que pasó con Sakura le había demostrado que aunque sintiera afecto por otra mujer sólo Hinata podía excitarlo y eso se debía a que la amaba y que ya no habría otra persona en su vida, él era un hombre que cuando entregaba su afecto lo hacía por completo, claro al principio con Sakura hasta que se dio cuenta que .

Había decidido ir a ver a Gaara por el fin de semana pensó que el estar con su amigo le haría bien a su torturado corazón y mientras tomaba el avión de vuelta a Londres el lunes por la mañana, a otra semana de búsqueda de su amada, se fijó en uno de los diarios sensacionalistas que había en el aeropuerto, el segundo encabezado fue el que le llamó la atención, su francés no era el mejor pero pudo entenderlo sin problemas, _"Las navieras Namikaze y Hyuga se fusionan por matrimonio de sus herederos"_ y casi dejó de respirar ahora entendía porque no había sido posible contactarse con Hinata se había casado con Menma… la había perdido…. Para siempre. Compró el periódico y lo iba leyendo lo que podía entender del pequeño artículo es que la boda se había llevado a cabo ese fin de semana, justo el fin de semana que había decidido irse a Francia, no había fotografía ni nombres hablaban de ellos como los herederos, pero Naruto sabía que la heredera era Hinata, cuando al fin llego a Londres a su hotel no sabía que hacer ya no tenía nada porque luchar, pero quería verla por última vez y al menos ahora sabía dónde estaba, necesitaba una dirección y el único que podía dársela era su padre adoptivo así que llamó a Jiraiya para preguntarle la dirección de los Namikaze, su padre obviamente se la entrego, luego de que le explicara porque la necesitaba, le contó todo desde que dejaron Napa, lo de Shion, lo de Sakura y desde cuando él estaba en Inglaterra, su padre lo escuchó atentamente no opinó nada pero le deseo suerte, así que luego de una ducha y de vestirse lo mejor posible partió hacía la dirección que le dieron, esperaba que Hinata estuviera allí y que no se hubiese ido de luna miel.

La casa de los Namikaze era realmente hermosa no se comparaba a Napa Valley pero era muy linda estaba inmersa en un lugar campestre y la mansión blanca destacaba alrededor del verde que la rodeaba, era de esas mansiones que aparecían en las películas antiguas y lo confirmó cuando le abrió un viejo mayordomo, el hombre casi se cae de espaldas al ver el parecido del joven en la puerta con su patrón, lo había desconcertado, y fue más desconcertante aun cuando le preguntó por la señorita Hinata Hyuga, el joven pareció un poco dolido cuando el mayordomo le dijo que Hinata no estaba en la mansión pero su conversación fue interrumpida por el joven señor de la casa.

- _"Se puede saber que estás haciendo en mi casa Naruto Uzumaki, molestando al pobre Tom"_ le dijo un muy enojado Menma Namikaze a un sorprendido Naruto que lo miraba con los ojos como un animal herido.

-" _Quiero ver a Hinata, sé que está aquí si tú aun lo estas Menma y necesito al menos verla una última vez_ ".

Menma se sorprendió del tono de voz a pesar de ser una voz fuerte y prepotente esa voz era la de un herido, quizá había esperanza para su cuñada después de todo, sabía del sufrimiento de ella, de Hinata, por eso lo recibió de forma tan hostil pero también sabía que su hermano había tratado de comunicarse con ella de muchas formas pero Hinata no quería verlo, al menos hasta que la boda se llevara a cabo, no quería arruinarles su momento a él y su hermana y se lo había agradecido, Hanabi y él habían tenido una boda de ensueño pero quería que su cuñada fuera feliz ahora era su familia e iba a protegerla.

Hanabi Hyuga seguía la conversación de su marido con Naruto desde el segundo piso con mucho interés, había visto llorar a su hermana muchas veces por frustración sobre todo cuando se relacionaba con el padre de ambas, cuando ella era una niña la había visto llorar por Menma pero fue más un llanto de humillación y rencor que el horrible llanto que le había producido su último viaje a Nueva York para ver a Naruto Uzumaki, cuando llego de vuelta y le relató entre sollozos que había encontrado al hombre en cuestión en brazos de la mujer de su mejor amigo, que había sido el amor imposible de Naruto y que lucía el hermoso collar que él antes le había regalado a ella, y que le había roto el corazón, Hinata era una mujer fuerte pero cuando se trataba de Naruto Uzumaki era como un suave flan así que cuando lo vio en el vestíbulo de su casa gritándole al pobre Tom el mayordomo y hablando con su marido, toda la rabia que tenía contenida para ese bastardo rubio floreció. Mientras Menma lo invitaba al salón y lo dejaba en la pequeña habitación donde se recibían las visitas Hanabi se dio cuenta que no era la única pendiente a la conversación entre los dos hombres, el padre de su marido miraba a los dos hombres con interés, ella conocía la historia y sabía que ambos eran sus hijos, pero ahora que tenía a Naruto y Minato cerca se sorprendió con el parecido de Minato con Naruto, el mismo rubio de cabello y los hermosos ojos azules que compartían esta vez los tres hombres, Menma también se parecía a Naruto pero su cabello negro lo diferenciaban, los tres hombres eran muy atractivos.

Cuando Menma llego al segundo piso donde ella esperaba con Minato les comentó que Naruto creía que Hinata se había casado con él y prefería que fuera ella la que hablara con su hermano, ella le asintió comenzando a bajar la escalera hacia la habitación en que se encontraba el rubio pero fue detenida en forma sutil por su suegro, Hanabi miró a Minato con cara de interrogación para después escuchar las palabras del hombre, que los miraba a ambos mientras les decía " _vayan con Kushina al jardín yo voy a hablar con Naruto_ ".

Minato había observado la interacción de sus dos hijos, no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso por su hijo abandonado era todo un hombre y ese hombre estaba sufriendo y él necesitaba ayudarlo se lo debía a su conciencia y la memoria de su mujer, Minato había cometido un horrible error al abandonarlo sabía por Jiraiya que su hijo había tenido una infancia feliz, muchas veces quiso acercarse pero tenía miedo, veía hoy como su hijo estaba sufriendo se le notaba la desesperación y fue la esa misma desesperación la que lo hizo actuar abandonándolo cuando era un bebe, había llegado el tiempo de dar explicaciones, pedir perdón y darle esperanzas a su hijo prodigo.

Naruto se había quedado esperando en el salón pensaba que le diría a Hinata cuando la viera al fin, hablaría unas pocas palabras con ella, explicándole también podría desearle felicidad aunque su corazón estuviera roto en mil pedazos y podría vivir sufriendo o quizá gritarle para sacarse algo de este horrible dolor que sentía, se paseaba de una lado para otro tocando su pelo, su corazón latiendo a mil, cuando al fin se abrió la puerta pero fue un hombre el que entró, cuando lo miró a los ojos lo reconoció al instante así se vería él en 20 años, así que al fin conocía a su padre biológico, sabía que era una posibilidad el verlo pero una parte esperaba no encontrarlo, no quería hablar con él sino con Hinata, lo miro con recelo mientras que Minato se dirigió a un pequeño bar donde sirvió dos copas de coñac, se notaba que el pobre muchacho necesitaba algo fuerte, se giró y miró a su hijo indicándole con la cabeza que se sentara en el sofá más próximo mientras le pasaba una copa.

" _No es un poco temprano para emborracharse señor Namikaze"_ , le dijo Naruto mirando al rubio con una cara de pocos amigos.

" _Necesito un trago y tú también lo necesitas… hijo"_ le respondió mientras lo miraba y tomaba el primer sorbo del licor.

Naruto lo miró con odio _"no tiene derecho a llamarme a así además, no vine a habar con usted sino que con Hinata por favor dígale que quiero verla"_.

Minato lo miro entendía su rabia hacia él y la desesperación con la que buscaba a Hinata esperaba que no se desilusionara mucho cuando le dijera que ella no estaba allí, _"muchacho no sé por qué crees que Hinata se encuentra en esta casa, ella no fue la que se casó con Menma sino que su hermana menor Hanabi, obviamente Hinata fue una de las damas de honor de su hermana pero lo que yo sé es que ella se fue de Inglaterra al día siguiente de la boda"_.

Naruto lo miro como si Minato le hubiese crecido otra cabeza mientras le decía _"pero el reportaje decía que la que se casaba era la heredera de los Hyuga mientras bebía confuso del coñac que el hombre le habría ofrecido"_.

Minato que sabía todo la historia se la relató al muchacho _"hace cerca de un mes Hinata renunció a sus derechos como heredera y administradora de los Huyga cediéndolos a Hanabi, porque había decidido radicarse en Estados Unidos, la razón que dio a la junta directiva fue que ya no podía manejar los intereses del Holding ya que no estaría cerca de los mercados europeos según lo que me dijo Hiashi, pero Menma me dijo que la razón de Hinata de dejar Europa eras tú, ella deseaba estar contigo y te quería demostrar ese amor dejando todo, sus derechos como heredera, su familia y su pasado detrás pero cuando ella fue a verte te encontró con otra mujer, mira muchacho a Hinata la quiero y la respeto y puedo asegurarte Naruto nunca la he visto sufrir tanto como ha sufrido por tu engaño, ni siquiera cuando paso lo de Menma"_.

Naruto lo miro nervioso Hinata había renunciado a todo por lo que había luchado, ella había montado todo lo del matrimonio con Gaara para poder ser la administradora de las acciones de su madre y liderar el Holding Hyuga y había renunciado a todo eso todo por lo que tanto lucho sólo por él, se sintió como el peor de los hombres sólo con ese gesto le demostraba el amor que sentía por él estaba dispuesta a comenzar de cero pero él le había fallado se sentía como la peor basura entonces le preguntó a Minato: _"¿Entonces ustedes no saben dónde está?"_.

Minato miró al hombre otra vez ve esa desesperación y quiere ayudar a su hijo, no sabe dónde está Hinata pero puede ser que Hanabi lo sepa, pero antes de eso quiere abrirle su corazón a su hijo, _"Naruto antes de ir a hablar con Hanabi, quisiera sólo pedirte perdón por dejarte, te miro y veo la misma desesperación que yo sentí cuando tu madre murió, yo no quería odiarte, pero la pena era demasiado fuerte no podía cuidarte por eso preferí que alguien más cuidara de ti y te entregara su amor, sólo espero que puedas perdonarme tu madre siempre fue mi debilidad hasta ahora es la única mujer que he amado"_.

Naruto vio la culpa y tristeza en la mirada del hombre que tenía al frente, _"sabe no hay nada que perdonar no guardo rencor crecí con un padre y una madre que me querían mucho y eso fue gracias a usted si quiere que lo perdone lo haré pero no me pida que lo trate como un padre porque eso no lo puedo hacer, ahora sólo quiero saber de Hinata y hablar con ella"_.

Minato miro al hombre que tenía al frente se merecía sus palabras pero al menos estaban conversando quizá algún día su relación sea más cercana hoy lo que interesa es ayudarlo a encontrar a su felicidad.

Ambos hombres salieron al jardín una pequeña niña rubia jugaba con un perrito mientras y Menma corría detrás de ambos, Hanabi los miraba con una sonrisa desde la terraza era una hermosa familia y Naruto no pudo evitar sentir celos de esa armonía, cuando Hanabi se dio cuenta de que los dos hombres se acercaban le mando una mirada de hielo a Naruto, había hablado con Hinata y ella era la llave de la última opción a ese hombre, a pesar de la rabia que sentía por él su mirada de pena le remeció el corazón era la misma mirada perdida de Hinata ambos sufrían y ya había llegado el momento de terminar con el dolor.

Antes de que alguno de los hombres hablara Hanabi tomo de la mano a Naruto sonriéndole le dijo: _"Hinata está viajando a Estados Unidos en estos momentos, vuelve a casa Naruto y lucha por ser feliz, ella te va a esperar en tu hogar, eso es lo único que puedo decirte, ahora vete"_.

Naruto corrió hacia el aeropuerto mientras llegaba recibió la llamada de su padre Jiraiya lo llamó diciéndole _"pon tu trasero en un avión hacia aquí muchacho Hinata va estar con nosotros te quiero en Napa mañana mismo"_ , el corazón de Naruto saltaba a mil por hora, mientras tomaba el avión hacia california no sabía que se encontraría esperaba al menos Hinata estaba dispuesta a hablar con él.

Hinata Hyuga había dejado la fiesta del matrimonio de su hermana con tristeza pero al menos sintiendo que ya podía dejar de fingir que las llamadas, mensajes y visitas desesperadas de Naruto buscándola no importaban, había ido a verlo al hotel donde se encontraba porque quería hablar con él al menos para que él le dijera todo, en este tiempo se había dado cuenta que lo único que quería era volver con él, lo amaba y si su explicación era al menos lógica sería capaz de perdonarlo, pero cuando llegó al hotel le dijeron que el señor Uzumaki se había marchado y Hinata pensó que se había dado por vencido, se sentía desesperada así que dentro de esa desesperación hizo lo que le llamó el corazón iba a volver a Estados Unidos una última vez, hasta hablar con él se lo debía a su corazón así que buscó una pequeña maleta con lo justo y necesario partiendo al aeropuerto, fue cuando arribo en Nueva York que recibió una llamada de un número desconocido pero que era de Estados Unidos, respondió y se sorprendió que la llamara Jiraiya, pero el hombre fue al grano Naruto la amaba y lo que había pasado fue un mal entendido, necesitaba que ella viajara a Napa para hablar con su muchacho no quería que él sufriera más cuando Hinata le dijo que estaba en Nueva York, fue Tsunade la que habló enojada, diciéndole que ya había hecho sufrir mucho a su niño y que viniera a Napa ahora mismo que ellos ayudarían.

Cuando Hinata llegó al pequeño aeropuerto de Napa recibió la llamada de Hanabi que le contaba que Naruto estaba en la casa de su suegro buscándola porque el pobre pensaba que había sido ella ya que se casó con Menma, _"Hanabi dile que venga a su hogar en Napa yo lo voy a esperar allí con sus padres"_ , le dijo a su hermana, mientras salía del aeropuerto esperaba que fuera algunos de los padres de Naruto quien la recogiera, pero se extrañó a ver al amigo y socio de Naruto, Sasuke vestido en forma informal con vaqueros y una camiseta se veía relajado y llegó hasta ella la saludo y le dijo que él la llevaría hasta la casa de los padres de Naruto, mientras iban pasando por el hermoso paisaje, Sasuke la miraba de reojo de sus lentes oscuros suspirando le dijo a la joven:

-" _Hinata… hheee… yo lo siento, fue culpa mía que esa noche Naruto no haya podido hablar contigo cuando al fin lo solté y pudo ir a buscarte tú ya te habías ido, mira yo estaba alterado y Sakura también lo estaba, ella pensaba que yo lo engañaba ella bebió demasiado y fue a provocar a Naruto él nunca la provoco ni nada, quizá pienses que estamos locos pero casi siempre ha sido así, Naruto es el paño de lágrimas de Sakura sobre todo cuando yo soy el culpable de su enojo, y ese día en especial mi secretaria intentó seducirme y Sakura mal entendió las cosas, pero ahora estamos bien y ambos nos sentimos muy culpables por lo sucedido",_ mientras volvía a suspirar _"Hinata nunca he visto a Naruto tan loco por alguien ni siquiera por Sakura, él te ama y yo y mi mujer estaríamos muy contentos de que tú y nuestro amigo solucionaran sus problemas, tú eres su amor y felicidad, nunca había hablado con nadie de sentimientos pero en verdad quiero que ambos solucionen sus diferencias_ ".

-Hinata lo miraba sorprendida porque mientras Sasuke hablaba su cara cada vez se iba poniendo más roja, se notaba que él tenía vergüenza y su corazón latía feliz, le creía al pelinegro que Naruto la amaba, cuando Sasuke la dejo frente a la casa de los padres de Naruto lo miro con una sonrisa calida y le dijo, " _gracias Sasuke por todo, tus palabras me han tranquilizado el corazón espero que Naurto pueda darme otra oportunidad porque yo también lo amo_ ", mientras iba entrando a la casa vio a Tsunade y Jiraiya que abrían la puerta.

Cuando Hinata entró a la casa de los padres de Naruto fue recibida con mucha emoción la abrazaron y los dos le rogaron que volviera y perdonara a Naruto, que él la quería y que el muchacho ya venía viajando a Napa así que llegaría mañana.

Luego de una cena ligera se fue a dormir aunque estaba cansada no podía conciliar el sueño estaba en la habitación de Naruto donde aunque las fotos de sus amigos aún estaban había una que le llamo la atención era de la primera vez que los fueron era una foto en que ambos sonreían con las viñas de fondo se veían felices y enamorados se quedó dormida con esa foto entre sus manos.

Cuando el sol estaba saliendo Hinata se levantó no sabía a qué hora Naruto estaría allí así que se vistió con un suave vestido de verano y se puso a esperar mirando la puerta no esperó mucho vio un taxi que llegaba a la puerta de donde salía un Naruto que se notaba que no había dormido desde que tomó el avión en Londres, cuando el hombre se encamino hacia la casa lleno de nervios y miedos la puerta se abrió y salió de ella una Hinata que corrió hacia él cuando estuvieron frente a frente se miraron a los ojos y antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo ella se puso de puntillas y lo beso con todo el sentimiento que tenía hacia él, intentó expresar en ese beso todo lo que quería decirle con palabras al igual que él que se perdió en el suave y dulce cuerpo de la mujer que amaba, había vivido siempre pensando que nunca llegaría el amor luego de lo de Sakura pero esta mujer lo volvía loco y quería tenerla siempre con él, mientras sus instintos más animales afloraban la deseaba pero antes debían hablar.

Cuando entraron a la casa se dieron cuenta que estaba sólo y vieron una nota en el vestíbulo donde los padres de Naruto les decían que tenían la casa para ellos solo por dos días.

Naruto la miro de forma sensual y le preguntó si quería ducharse con él, Hinata se sonrojo había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos y de verdad deseaba sentirlo su cuerpo ardía por él pero antes tenían que conversar, así que antes de hacer cualquier cosa, se sentaron en unas tumbonas cerca de la piscina sin dejar de mirarse, fue Naruto el primero en hablar.

 _-"Sabes Hinata antes de conocerte yo no creía en el amor, pero cuando te conocí como la mujer de mi amigo y comenzamos a relacionarnos me di cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí, pensé que la única que podía ocupar mi corazón era Sakura pero tú eres todo en mi vida te amo y el sólo el pensar en perderte me volvía loco por eso no quiero dejar pasar la oportunidad Hinata ya no quiero seguir persiguiéndote por el mundo, así que primero te devuelvo esto_ " poniendo el collar con la gema lavanda y diciendo " _porque siempre ha sido y será tuyo_ ", le beso el cuello mientras lo abrochaba, luego se puso frente a ella y poniéndose de rodillas saca el otro paquete que tenía en el pantalón abriendo la caja del anillo de compromiso a juego " _Hinata Hyuga por favor hazme el hombre más feliz de la tierra por favor cásate conmigo_ ".

\- A Hinata se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas agachándose para ponerse a la altura de Naruto en el suelo toma el anillo y se lo pone " _Si, Si Si mil veces SI mi querido te amo no sabes cuanto a ningún hombre he amado como te amo a ti mi Naruto_ ".

Mientras ambos sonreían se besaron con más pasión porque, al fin ambos se habían reencontrado y podían ser simplemente felices.

Fin


	12. Chapter 12

**LA MUJER DE MI AMIGO**

 **EPIGOLO**

10 años después….

El sol resplandecía fuertemente en California aunque era diciembre y Hinata Uzumaki miraba feliz desde su silla en el jardín toda la gente que tenía alrededor, era época de las fiestas y estas siempre unían a las familias y en la residencia Uzumaki no era diferente se estaba realizando una celebración con todos los amigos ya que desde hace unos años los 3 amigos y socios de Kage, habían decidido turnarse para celebrar las fiestas en su lugar de residencia como la gran familia que eran.

La enorme piscina de la casa con su respectiva zona de BBQ, estaba llena de todos los invitados, este año no habían escatimado en gastos y no sólo estaban los socios de Kage, desde Inglaterra habían viajado Hanabi y Menma, con Minato y los niños, La hermosa Kushina ya pronto tendría 15 años y era considerada una belleza y los gemelos alborotadores de Hanabi y Menma de 5 años, Take y Sei unos revoltosos de pelo negro y hermosos ojos azules, su hermana era muy feliz y se le notaba.

Los hijos de Hanabi jugaban con el hijo mayor de Gaara, Suna que también tenía 5 años los tres tras una pelota de futbol, Matsuri y Gaara, al miarlos no pudo evitar recordar la hermosa boda que habían tenido ambas parejas en la campiña francesa una boda doble ahora la linda Matsuri tenía en brazos a una hermosa niña de ojos verdes y cabello rojizo como su padre una bebita de 9 meses llamada Pinku, la pareja eran tranquilos y no muy aficionado a las fiestas así que vivir en el campo francés era lo mejor para ellos.

Sakura y Sasuke tenían una linda niña ya de 7 años Sarada, la que era íntima amiga de su hijo mayor Boruto, los dos eran tan cercanos que Naruto y Sakura ya habían decidido los nombres de los bebes de ambos, ellos disfrutaban de la piscina, se veían poco porque Sakura y Sasuke vivían en Nueva York y cuando estaban juntos lo disfrutaban al máximo, Hinata sabía que su hijo y Sarada se comunicaban casi a diario por video teléfono, no lo iba a decir en voz alta pero esperaba que ellos se enamoraran tanto como lo esperaban Naruto y Sakura.

En la cancha disfrutando como un niño tras la pelota se encontraba su pequeña de 7 años Himawari quien adoraba los deportes al aire libre, Hinata era feliz su familia era amorosa y hasta Hiashi era un abuelo cariñoso con sus hijos y los de Hanabi.

Mientras miraba a todos disfrutar, su hermana y su marido quienes conversaban felizmente con Matsuri y Gaara, Sakura y Sasuke quienes esaban bebiendo vino junto con Minato, Jiraiya y Tsunade, no veía a su Naruto el hombre que amaba con locura, su vida junto a él había tenido altos y bajos a veces peleas y calientes reconciliaciones, a veces Hinata pensaba que Naruto hacía que se enojara con él sólo por las reconciliaciones así que recordando la última no pudo emitir una suave sonrisa cuando sintió una mano que la acariciaba suavemente en el rostro su sonrisa fue mayor, su Naruto la beso suavemente pero Hinata lo acercó a su cuerpo profundizando ese beso, " _sabes cariño esta noche es víspera de navidad y te tengo un lindo regalo sólo para ti_ " le dice Hinata con una sensual voz, él con su sonrisa zorruna la mira de arriba abajo y le dice, " _si es mejor que verte en ese bikini me va a dar un infarto preciosa_ ", Hinata se rió mientras se paraba de la silla para volver junto a su marido donde sus amigos para seguir disfrutando de las fiestas.

En la madrugada de la víspera de navidad y luego de que "Santa Uzumaki" había dejado los regalos de los niños bajo el árbol se dirigio a su habitación que estaba en el primer piso bastante alejado de los niños para conservar su privacidad, y lo agradeció al cielo a ver a su mujercita que supuestamente había dejado dormida que lo esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y un moño en el pelo completamente desnuda, él la miro con deseo no importaba todo el tiempo que hubiese pasado ella era la única para él _, "ven acá Santa que quiero darte tu regalo"_ , le dijo ella melosa y Santa Naruto se desvistió rápidamente ya listo para disfrutar de su regalo el cual fue caliente y sensual, mientras tocaba besaba y le hacia el amor a su hermosa mujer, Hinata gemía cada vez que él la tocaba, con los años juntos sabían perfectamente donde tocar para lograr el mayor placer así que mientras Hinata lo apretaba con sus piernas para lograr una mayor profundidad Naruto succionaba fuertemente un de sus senos para que el orgasmo de su mujer fuera más poderoso, llegaron juntos al clímax y durmieron unas horas abrazados antes que lo niños los despertaran para abrir sus regalos.

Durante el desayuno masivo y mientras los niños disfrutaban de todos los obsequios en el gran árbol que estaba en el patio, Naruto mirando a su buen amigo Gaara quien en ese momento le daba el biberón a su bebe, y quien estaba sentado a su lado le dice algo que venía pensado desde hace agún tiempo, _"Sabes nunca te di las gracias por haberte casado con Hinata"_ Gaara lo miró con cara de asombro no entendía porque Naruto debía agrdaecerle algo así, _"porque tienes que agradecerme fue un favor para Hinata no para ti"_ , Naruto se rio con una risa franca y le dijo _"bueno si tú no te hubieses casado con Hinata yo nunca la hubiese conocido y no me habría enamorado de la mujer de mi amigo"_.

FIN FIN FIN

Espero que les guste el Epilogo, gracias a quienes se interesaron en esta historia, muchas gracias por sus comentarios!.

Bye.


End file.
